Ignition
by KlarolineShippah
Summary: Caroline discovers something about herself, something she never dreamt could ever be possible. With the help of Klaus, she discovers how powerful a baby vampire can be. Kol becomes interested in a new arrival to Mystic Falls whilst Damon, Klaus and Stefan continue to look for the cure. But how much are they willing to sacrifice for Elena's humanity? Post 4x09.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline watched as the orange flames engulfed her. She could see everything that was happening, but she felt nothing. A tear slid down her cheek. She did not know what was happening, and she didn't want to. Although dying she felt more powerful than ever, like something inside of her had been ignited. Then she woke up.

She examined her surroundings, she was in her room. At home. _Not again_, she thought.

* * *

Caroline sat alone at the bar in the Grill. Lately she had been avoiding this place, for reasons she didn't think she could ever tell anyone.

She was so deep in thought, she barely noticed the hybrid sit next to her.

"What's wrong, love?" an all too familiar voice asked her. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"You're not answering my question."

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine." She countered, taking a sip from her glass.

Klaus smirked. Caroline scratched her right hand in discomfort. She hated being around him even more lately, because she was never sure what she might say…Or what he might say if he ever found out the truth. She hadn't known the truth herself, until a few days ago. All the pieces had come together, and they had fit all too perfectly.

"I want a drink." He said to the server, "Now will you tell me?" he asked turning to Caroline. Admiring the curls which framed her face perfectly.

"I just… Don't feel good today." She told him.

"You truly are a terrible liar." He smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"I have been having bad dreams." She told him. He nodded, taking a sip form the glass which the barman had just presented to him. Klaus was just about to answer when he heard his phone buzz. He reached inside his pocket and read the text. It was from Kol. _Great_.

* * *

"So you've been having the same dream? For how long now?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yes, always the same one." Caroline spoke quietly. Bonnie was silent, deep in thought, "Do you think this means something? Is there something wrong with me?"

Bonnie placed her hand on Caroline's arm.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Care. It's probably going to end soon. Don't worry." She told her friend gently.

Caroline nodded and took a sip from her cup of coffee. Her hand was shaking slightly, these dreams…Were having a worse affect on her than they probably should. She put down her coffee and scratched her right hand.

"Can you see anything on my hand?" Caroline asked her friend. Bonnie shook her head, her face plastered with confusion. She was just about to say something when the two girls noticed Jeremy walking over, notepad in hand. Obviously wanting to take their orders.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked, smiling at Bonnie.

"No thanks, Jere." Bonnie told him.

"Caroline?" he asked. She quickly hid her hands beneath the table. She saw Jeremy's tattoo.

"No, thanks." She said. Jeremy stood there for a moment, his eyes flickering between Caroline's hand and his own.

"I-I have to go." She said before leaving.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy my first chapter. I will be updating again tomorrow and from then on, once a week. More will be explained in future chapters, please review so I know what you think so far! Just a short one this time, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, brother."

"Kol." Klaus nodded curtly, not even bothering to hide his annoyance at his brother's arrival.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Oh, wait. I can come and go as I please." Kol sneered, stepping into the mansion which he obviously viewed as his own.

"For now." Klaus said.

"Where is Elijah?"

"Probably overseeing one of his businesses." Klaus sighed.

"I'll never understand that. He could just compel or kill to get what he wants."

"He kills people who deserve it." Klaus spoke, Kol definitely deserved it. But nobody in their right mind would ever go against Kol.

"And what of Rebekah?" Kol asked, fearing for his brother's life if he had daggered her again.

"She's right here." A voice spoke from behind them,

"My sister the cheerleader." Kol grinned.

"Kol." She smiled, ignoring his snide remark.

* * *

Damon opened his eyes slowly, seeing the sleeping beauty who lay before him.

"What time is it?" he asked, stretching his arms.

"Twelve." Elena smiled, her eyes exploring every inch of his face.

"We slept in again." He smiled, closing his eyes as his arms stretched in the air. Elena got up to have a shower, leaving Damon alone to get changed. He grabbed his phone, no new messages. Alas, the drama which constantly bombarded their lives may be gone, for now at least.

It was the 23rd of December. Two days until Christmas, he sighed. Wait, the 23rd of December held another significance… This could not be happening.

* * *

"She didn't come last year." Damon said, pacing up and down the living room.

"That doesn't mean to say she won't come this year."

"We have to tell Elena." Damon told his brother.

"Then we are going to have to explain everything." Stefan sighed, his fingers running through his hair.

"She needs to know." Damon agreed, "Before it's too late."

"She needs to know what?" Elena asked, appearing in the doorway. Stefan sighed, knowing that it was probably going to have to be him who told her. He would not tell her everything though, he would tell her what she needed to know.

"There is something I never told you. Something I should have been honest about form the start." Stefan began. He did not know what Elena would think of him, but she needed to know regardless.

* * *

Kol, Klaus and Rebekah sat at the bar in the Grill. Rebekah had taken it upon herself to fill Kol in on everything he had missed whilst he had been away. Kol was silent as he listened to her.

The only time Kol looked away was when he heard the doors to the Grill open. He saw a girl walk inside. She was of medium height, no taller than Rebekah perhaps, and had long think blonde hair which fell in waves to her elbows. She wore skinny jeans which perfectly accented her long legs and a deep blue vest showing not nearly enough cleavage for his taste.

Kol watched as she walked right passed him and sat down a seat away from him at the bar.

"Bourbon." She told the barman. Kol noticed she spoke with a British accent.

"You know your drooling?" Rebekah laughed. Kol turned and glared at his sister, causing Klaus to smirk.

"Who is she?" Kol asked, because if anyone would know, it would be Rebkah.

Rebekah shrugged, she didn't know. But she couldn't be more than eighteen, she was probably knew. Rebekah liked the look of the girl, she didn't look particularly cocky or anything. Perhaps they could be friends, she just hoped Kol wouldn't ruin things as he usually did.

Kol sat up and moved to the seat next to him, he was now next to the mysterious girl. She smelt of summer somehow. Flowers.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you knew?" he said seductively. Rebekah rolled her eyes, noticing the girl do the same.

Kol was taken aback. Had she seriously just done that? Nobody had done that to him before.

"I just got here." She said, taking a sip from her glass.

"Well, why don't I show you around?" he grinned.

"I've been here before, but that was a long time ago. What did you say your name was again?" she said, turning to face him for the first time. His eyes bore into hers, he saw that they were a deep brown with reddish brown and green swirls. They were framed by what he could tell were naturally long lashes, her eyes held a sort of fire. She was truly mesmerising.

"Kol Mikaelson." He smirked.

"Oh, so you're an original, then?" she smirked. Kol was taken aback, realising for the first time that she had no heartbeat.

"You're a vampire." He stated, his grin rapidly growing larger. This made things interesting.

The girl nodded, turning back to her drink.

"What's your name?" he asked her. He could tell that if his siblings weren't listening in on them before, they were now.

She turned to him with a knowing smile on her face.

"My name is Alice. Alison Salvatore."

It took a lot of restraint to keep all three originals from spitting out their drinks.

* * *

Alice had left saying only, "I have to go." Before leaving a stunned Kol at the bar. A Salvatore.

"Maybe she's a cousin…Or something." Rebekah said doubtfully.

"I can't believe they have been lying all this time." Klaus heard Caroline say as she entered the Grill.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Elena sighed. The two girls sat at a table in the Grill, Klaus turned to see an angry expression on Caroline's face, her arms were folded across her chest. He could not help but chuckle seeing her like this. He got up and walked towards the table.

"I assume you've met Alice." Klaus smirked.

"Great, you probably knew as well." Caroline said, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

"No, love. We've only just met her." He smirked.

"Well, _I_ did." Kol said, appearing behind Klaus with Rebekah.

"What is she to them?" Rebekah asked.

"She's their sister." Elena revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon opened the door slowly. After Stefan had told Elena about Alice…She hadn't exactly been happy about being lied to for so long. Technically he hadn't lied, because she never asked if he had a sister. When he had pointed that out it had only made her more mad. She had left to go to the Grill with Caroline or something.

As Damon opened the door, he was greeted with his sister's happy face smiling up at him. He embraced his sister for the first time in years.

Alice walked inside and hugged her second older brother, Stefan. She poured herself some of the amber liquid inside the bottle on the table beside the sofas. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was alcoholic. And she didn't want to be completely sober when she had the conversation which she knew was coming.

"So, what have you been up to?" Damon asked.

"Destroying towns?" Stefan laughed.

"Not exactly." Alice sighed. She decided that if they were to be a family again, as she had wished for a long time, even if she would only stay for today; she needed to be honest. And the only way to do that ,was to tell the story from the beginning.

* * *

"Hello?" Caroline heard Jeremy say over the phone.

"Hey, Jeremy. I need to talk to you…Explain about-"

"Yeah, I think you do." He said, thinking back to their encounter in the Grill yesterday. There was no doubt that she had seen his hunters mark. But she was a vampire, that should have been impossible. He had then seen the scar on her own hand. A burn.

But vampires always heal.

"Where shall we meet?" she asked him.

"I'll come to you." He said before hanging up.

Twenty minutes later Caroline opened the door to see Jeremy, Bonnie and Professor Shane standing before her.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, turning to Jeremy.

"We're here to help you." Bonnie told her friend.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Klaus asked, horrified as he walked down the stairs of _his_ house.

Rebekah was wrapping tinsel around the staircase whilst Kol was hanging decorations on a huge tree in the centre of the entrance hall.

"We're throwing a party." Rebekah said, excitedly.

"What?"

"A party. You know, fun?" Rebekah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And by the looks of things you could use a little bit of fun." Kol added, "Scrooge." He muttered under his breath.

"You can invite Caroline." Rebekah told him. Klaus glared at her before rolling his eyes and walking out of the door.

"I don't need this." He growled, clenching his fists and slamming the door behind him, leaving a more than happy Rebekah and Kol behind.

As he drove into town, he noticed Professor Shane, Jeremy and Bonnie driving in the opposite direction. Whatever was happening, he was not about to miss it.

* * *

"_How are you?" Katherine asked._

"_I'm…Amazing." Alison answered. She truly felt it._

"_Good, now, remember what I said."_

"_Don't tell them anything about you. Richard turned me and then he left." Alison recited._

"_Perfect. Good luck and, remember, if you tell them anything I will kill you without hesitation." Katherine said, her voice turning cold._

"_I don't know if I can lie to them though. They're my only family. I can't be around my parents, I might hurt them."_

"_You owe me, Alison. I saved you." Katherine reminded her, "This is the price you have to pay if you want to live."_

* * *

Everyone sat in Caroline's lounge quietly.

"You need to tell us what's up with you, Care. Otherwise we won't be able to help you." Bonnie said, breaking the silence.

Caroline sighed. But she had to admit it might be good to get this off her chest.

"Well…Lately I've been having these dreams. It's like I'm on fire. I dream about things that have happened. When I was human. And then one night I woke up, with this scar. This…Burn on my hand. Exactly where Jeremy's hunters mark is. And then one day I saw his tattoo. And I started avoiding the Grill when I knew he would be there." She sighed.

"How can she see my tattoo?" Jeremy asked, turning to Shane, "Vampires shouldn't be able to see it."

Bonnie was quiet, she truly didn't know.

"Sometimes when a person who should have been a potential hunter or a hunter gets turned…Especially when they have had bad experiences in the past with vampires, they can see other hunters."

"So, I should have been a hunter. If I was still human."

"Yes." Shane answered, "Because such an injustice was done to you; being turned into the creature your subconscious feared most of all, you have more energy than that of a normal vampire." He told her. He was more than pleased with his discovery.

"Has this happened before?"

"Only once that I've heard of. I met her a long time ago. She was strong, she had…Powers."

"Powers?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. She discovered a way to harness her energy and turn it into something otherworldly. Theoretically you could pass your energy to another."

"A witch." Bonnie said.

"Yes. But the bond can then never be broken. So if a witch were to do a strong spell, there would be a chance that you could die."

"Maybe we could get in touch with the other hunter. They could help Caroline deal with this." Bonnie said, turning to Caroline who still seemed to be processing all of this information.

Caroline traced her fingers around her scar as everyone talked, she was deep in thought. Elena was a Doppelganger, Bonnie a witch. For the first time, even though all of this was freaking her out as well, she felt special.

"No one can know. We can't tell anyone." Caroline said, "Who knows what could happen?"

Bonnie thought about this, Caroline was right. Who knew what people would do…or rather what Klaus would do. There was no denying Klaus was attracted to Caroline, but he wouldn't let his own family get in his way if it meant getting what he wanted.

"I agree." She said, smiling at Caroline.

"Do you think she would help, this, other hunter?" Jeremy asked Shane. Jeremy could see how lost Bonnie was without her powers. They were perhaps the one thing she was proud of. He hoped that maybe this could be the answer to Bonnie getting her powers back…Somehow.

"Perhaps. We won't have to look far."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because, as I understand it, she's already arrived." Shane answered.

* * *

Outside, Klaus stood in the shade. He chuckled to himself. They might have kept their secret, had he not been listening the whole time.

* * *

_Alison walked up to the door of her home. Stefan and Damon still did not know Katherine had turned her. They thought Katherine had died in the fire at the church._

_She didn't know if she could lie to them. She owed Katherine her life. But lying to her brothers? It seemed to her that they loved Katherine, maybe Damon more than Stefan. And so to keep up the pretences that she was dead…Would break them. _

_She opened the door, instantly smelling the blood. She walked inside, tripping over something heavy on the floor. Slowly she got up, and turned to see what it was that she fell over, expecting a small desk or something._

_Instead she was greeted with the sight of her mother's lifeless body. Blood dripping from her neck slowly._

"_No." Alison whispered, tears falling down her cheeks one after the other. She stepped back, almost falling a second time. She recovered, realising that this was probably another body. Her breath hitched as she turned, looking down to see her father, his eyes wide open, filled with a look of indescribable panic and pain she had never seen before._

_She realised she was standing in a room of bodies. _

_She understood that some vampires found it hard to control, but this was…Something else. Katherine had told her not all vampires were as good at controlling their thirst as she was. _

_Her parents lay dead, she would never see them again. She had accepted that she needed to stay away from them, for their own safety. But now, knowing that seeing them again wasn't an option… She felt like her world had collapsed._

"_It's all my fault." She heard a whisper. She looked to where the troubled voice was coming from, seeing Damon sitting on the floor, his head rested against the wall. He looked up at her, as though only just noticing she was there._

"_What happened?" she asked, trembling._

_Damon flashed towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. His eyes locked with hers, "You're going to-"_

_Damon was interrupted as Alison's hand collided with his face. He stood, stunned._

"_Y-You're a vampire." He said, realising that he heard no heartbeat._

"_Yes! What happened?!" she screamed before bursting into tears. He released her form his hold._

"_It's all my fault."_

"_Who did this?" she asked. Damon paused._

"_Stefan. But, I let it happen." He said, tears falling down his cheeks slowly._

_Stefan appeared in the doorway, "You're a vampire too then. Now, how did that happen?" he asked. His voice was indifferent. Alison swore she saw a hint of a smile on his face._

_He had flicked the switch._

"_Richard. And then he left." She said._

_She would not lose her brothers, but if this was a way of getting them back then she sure as hell would make them suffer._

* * *

Stefan and Damon stood silent as she finished the story of why she lied about Katherine. They watched her leave the door. Each consumed in his own thoughts.

They followed her, realising it was dark outside. When they finally caught up, they realised where they were. In the cemetery. They saw her laying down lilies next to their parents' graves.

"Lilies were always her favourite." She said. Turning to look at her brothers. Nobody needed to speak, they knew each other so well, there were no words necessary.

"I know." She said, holding each of their hands. As the moon lit their faces, the three Salvatore's looked upon the grave of their parents.

On the Anniversary of their deaths.

* * *

**Ok so I decided to go into the factual side of things for this chapter, so people can slowly start to understand. I know you may not like a vampire vampire hunter, but if Julie Plec is allowed to create Hybrids for loss of other magical creatures I am allowed to make cannibal hunters. I like that name.**

**Please review! I love to hear from you all**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline put down the phone, wondering if it had been a mistake. She had broken up with Tyler. Over the phone.

She knew it was wrong to do it like that, but otherwise she wasn't sure if she would have. She just needed space whilst she figured things out, her whole world had been turned upside down.

She was still recovering from the dream she had had last night. It was Christmas Eve and her mom was at work. Mystic Falls was a small town, so her mom had to stay late nights pretty much all the time. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

She saw through the window who had knocked. Great.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus smiled as she opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked. It was way too early for her to deal with him.

"I'm here to invite you to a party." He smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because its Christmas and my siblings appear to be bored." He said, handing her the invitation.

"Fancy dress?" she laughed.

The originals were a thousand and they wanted to dress up like children? She couldn't imagine Klaus in fancy dress. She carried on laughing, she couldn't help herself. Maybe she was so stressed she needed something to cheer her up, or maybe she was just crazy. After a while she calmed down, wiping a tear which fell from her eye. She noticed Klaus was laughing either with her or at her, she suspected the latter.

Klaus liked seeing her laugh, and felt a sort of pride every time she did so in his company. Because it made him feel happy too.

"So, would you like to go?" he asked.

"OK. Fine." She said eventually. Klaus' smile broadened. He turned and walked away, but only managed a step before he turned back to face Caroline and said,

"Oh, and by the way. I know your little secret." He smirked, looking at her hand.

He then turned on his heel and left, leaving a dumfounded Caroline behind him.

* * *

Stefan and Damon had spent the first hour of the morning filling Alice in on everything that had happened since arriving at Mystic Falls. It was then that they realised just how much had happened.

Stefan had decided to move back to the Boarding house. Elena had moved back home now anyway, and he and Damon had made an unspoken agreement that if they wanted to do anything together, it would be done at Elena's house.

Which, Damon would admit, seemed fair enough. Because God forbid his brother throw another chess board at him.

Three envelopes dropped through the letterbox at the door. Stefan appeared with them in his hand, handing one to each of his siblings.

"You are invited to A Christmas Eve Party at the Mikaelson Manor." Damon read out.

"Fancy dress?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, it'll be good to meet everyone I guess." she sighed. Alice hated introductions.

* * *

"What do you want?" Elena asked Damon.

"I want to apologise…To explain."

"Fine." Elena sighed, letting him in.

He stood in front of her.

"Stefan was ashamed. He didn't want to admit killing his own parents. But it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control it."

"But you should have told me. Why would _you_ lie?"

"Because I didn't do anything when it happened. I stood there." He said, obviously replaying everything that had happened that day in his mind.

"I just, want us to be honest. No more secrets." She told him, her tone a shade warmer.

"Would you like to meet Barbie Salvatore then?" he grinned.

"Sure." Elena smiled. Damon's hand cupped her face as he planted a light kiss on her lips.

"That can wait." He said. Elena giggled as he picked her up and flashed them upstairs into her room. Closing the door behind him.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena walked up the steps to the Mikaelson Manor. Followed shortly by Damon.

The huge room had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Tinsel hung everywhere and snowflakes hung from the ceiling.

"Wow." All three of the girls exclaimed.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were all dressed in red and white tights with a short red dress fringed with white fur and a Santa Claus hat. Most of the men here had not bothered to come in fancy dress. Damon being one of them.

They were surrounded by crowds of dancing people. It was so different from the ball Esther had held not so long ago, and yet it felt like that had happened years ago. Damon held his hand out, inviting Elena to dance.

"Are you going to be OK, Care?" Elena asked. Bonnie had told her everything. Caroline nodded.

Bonnie was then invited by Jeremy to dance.

"It's fine, you go, have fun." She smiled. Bonnie returned her smile and took Jeremy's hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.

Caroline noticed someone walking towards her. Like Damon, he was dressed casually. She couldn't help being a little disappointed.

"How come I had to dress up but you didn't?!" she asked a little too loudly. Klaus chuckled, his eyes raking over her body, taking her in.

"I think you'll find the invitation said, 'Fancy dress- _optional_'." He smirked. Caroline scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. How did you find out about me?" she asked.

"I have my ways." Klaus told her.

"So, what? Are you going to use me like you did Elena? Like you use everyone?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest I'm not even sure what a vampire, vampire hunter does." He said.

"What, am I not good enough?!" she said, raising her voice.

"No, of course not, that's…That's not what I meant. Of course you are good enough."

Caroline glared at him for a moment. Noticing the music changing. They were playing a slow song.

"Care to dance?" He asked her. Her face softened as she nodded.

He smiled, relieved that the tension had passed.

They walked out onto the dance floor, she put her arms around is neck as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. They weren't even an inch apart.

* * *

Damon and Elena danced until the song had ended.

"Caroline will be fine. Klaus wouldn't hurt her. At least, not in public." He reassured her for the fifth time. Elena finally relaxed as they danced to the music. The DJ announced that the next few songs would be slow so everyone should grab a partner.

Alice stood awkwardly with Stefan, not really knowing where to go. She didn't know anyone. She stood in a room of strangers.

"Nice to see you again, darling." Kol said, appearing before her.

"You know each other?" Stefan asked.

"As of yesterday." She said.

"Care to dance?" Kol asked her.

She tried to look indifferent, but the way the lights illuminated his face was definitely not helping. She nodded, knowing that if she spoke she would probably end up forgetting what it was she was saying. Kol grinned, holding out his arm. She took it, and he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Rebekah drank from her glass as she watched Matt dancing with her "friend" April. That ship had sailed long ago.

"Stay like that much longer and you might actually turn green." Stefan remarked, walking next to her.

"What do you want?"

"A dance?" he asked her. She looked at him for a moment, trying to see what it was that he was trying to achieve.

"Fine." She said.

His arms made their way around her waist and her hands his shoulders.

A part of Rebekah missed this. Stefan. In the time where they were together. When he looked at her like he loved her. When he looked at her like he looked at Elena. She needed to accept that those times were over.

"What do you want?" she asked as they danced around the floor. Stefan looked in the direction of Kol and his sister.

"I want you to get your brother to stay away from Alice." He said.

"Why?" she asked. She knew his intentions would never be genuine.

"Because he's dangerous and I don't want him getting…Attached to her."

Rebekah laughed.

"But you seem to have no problem with Caroline and Klaus." She mused.

"That's different."

"How? You use her as Klaus bait. Why won't you use Alice in the same way?" she asked.

Stefan considered this for a moment.

"Because nobody can change Klaus' mind. But you can change Kol's." he answered.

"If you honestly think that then I'm afraid you don't know my family at all." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, if you tell Kol what to do, he will do the opposite." She told him.

Stefan sighed. He felt helpless all of a sudden. He was an immortal vampire, a Rippah, and yet he couldn't protect his own family.

* * *

"Why didn't you come in fancy dress?" she asked him.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows as he always did whilst asking her a question.

"Because; optional or not this is a fancy dress party." She stated.

She couldn't help it. She was disappointed. She wondered what he would have worn if he had come in fancy dress, but stopped herself before she began laughing again. He could have been Santa Klaus, she thought. A smile spreading across her face.

She looked at Klaus who was smiling at her. She realised she was smiling herself.

"Look around you, Caroline. What do you see?"

"I see a room full of people who really can't dance." She said, looking around. Klaus chuckled.

"Look closer." He said, pulling her towards him. There was no literally no space between them now.

"The boys are dressed…Normally."

"And?" he asked. Eyebrows raising as per usual.

"The girls are dressed up."

"Precisely. Men are not generally eager to dress up, but we have no problem watching others." He grinned mischievously.

"That's disgusting." She told him.

"Nothing to do with me, sweetheart. I didn't write the invites." He said, looking at Kol.

"Oh my God." Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"You're quite the dancer." Kol told her as they moved slowly to the music.

"You're quite the baseball player. Or so I'm told." She said through gritted teeth.

Of course she was referring to when Kol beat Damon with a stick. Damon hadn't left that detail out whilst filling her in on everything which had happened since arriving at Mystic Falls.

"No grudges, love. That was karma." He said, the smile vanishing form his face.

_Thankfully_ , at least as far as Alice was concerned, the song ended. They pulled apart standing still for a few moments before Professor Shane appeared next to Alice.

"It's been a while." She said.

"Care to dance?" he asked her. She nodded. Leaving a very angry Kol behind. He made a mental note to deal with Shane later.

* * *

"That's Alice, isn't it? Alice Salvatore." Caroline asked, this was her second dance with Klaus.

"Yes."

"She was dancing with Kol before professor Shane." She examined.

"I believe Kol is rather taken with her." He chuckled.

"OK…I give you my permission to listen in on her and Shane." Caroline said. Klaus looked at her for a moment, shocked.

"What? You have more of a chance at listening in on them than me anyway, over this music, and I need to know everything." She told him.

Klaus grinned, enjoying the fact that she trusted him enough to do this.

* * *

"I didn't know you were in town." Alice told him.

"I have been for a while now." He smiled, "I need to warn you." He said, lowering his voice a little.

"About what?" she asked intrigued.

"Klaus. He knows, Caroline told Bonnie he knows."

Alice recognised the names. Caroline the vampire and Bonnie was the witch.

"Knows what?" she asked, raising her voice.

"About you."

"Oh my God." She said, shaking her head and biting her lip.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He truly did feel a little bad for her. He was also scared she might kill him but he did feel a little bad too. Who knows what Klaus no doubt already had planned for her?

He hoped that by warning her she might go easier on him.

"Why would you even tell anyone?" she asked, fuming.

"Because there is another hunter like you. A vampire."

"And you want me to teach them how to use it, don't you?" she laughed, sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Yes, that's exactly what we want." Klaus said appearing with Caroline next to Alice.

Alice pulled away from Shane, her eyes flickering between Caroline's hand and her own.

"I'm Caroline." Caroline told her nervously, "I need your help."

* * *

**So Caroline broke up with Tyler. More about that in later chapters. Delena scene yay! Finally I got one! Also I added a Stebekah scene. Hope you all like it, I will be exploring their relationship further aswell. Beremy makes me awwwwww. Klaroline scenes YAY. Alice and Kol scene there too. Hoping everyone enjoys them, I like the idea of him with both Bonnie and Meredith but for this story that just wouldn't be possible. It would complicate things further. Sorry**

**Don't forget to review! Tell me how much you are liking Alice's character so far. I personally love her but yeah. I love to know I'm not wasting my time and how I'm doing. Apologies for any mistakes, I am without a beta. **


	5. Chapter 5

Two Weeks Later

Caroline declined another one of Tyler's calls. That was the tenth one today.

"Are you sure you are up for this, Care?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah. I need to know what I can do. How to stop these dreams." She had even had one on Christmas and New Year's Eve.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena met up with the Salvatore's, Professor Shane, Rebekah, and to everyone's surprise; Kol.

They all seemed to stand in a circle, surrounding Alice and Caroline.

"You might want to step back." Alice told her. Caroline looked at her, taking a few steps back so that she was next to Klaus.

"You have a lot of energy, now…Power. You can turn it into a physical form. You just have to…concentrate." She said, closing her eyes.

Damon and Stefan watched their sister intently.

She clenched her fists, then held out her palms. A flame appeared in the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes and moved her arm so it looked like she was going to throw something. The flame rolled into a ball as it hit the tree. Her eyes glinted red as she set the entire tree on fire. Then, as she closed her eyes once more, the fire disappeared. And the top layer of the tree had been destroyed.

"How the hell did you keep _that_ a secret?" Damon asked.

The two Salvatore brothers had only found out about their sister's gift the night of the party.

Everyone stared at the spectacle which they had just seen, in complete and utter bewilderment.

"I only found out a few years ago."

"Will it ever go away?" Caroline asked.

"No," Shane answered, "The five survive until they die. When one dies another takes their place. Only five can survive at one time. With you, there is no limit to how many there can be. I call you, 'The Cannibal Hunters'. As far as the _five_ go, you have their powers but I don't think there are only five alive at one given time." He told her.

"This shouldn't be possible." Elena whispered to Damon.

"Touching, but all I really care about is what this has to do with Bonnie." Klaus said.

Shane looked at him.

"I don't need Jeremy. You know where the cure is anyway. Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out?" Klaus smirked, "A Bennett witch is the only kind that can cast the spell to retrieve the cure."

"So, when can Bonnie wave her magic wand again?" Damon asked.

"You know the spell." Shane said, looking at Bonnie who nodded in response, "You have enough strength to do it by now."

"It's not up to me." Bonnie said, looking at Alice.

"There's always Caroline." Damon volunteered.

"Damon." Elena and Stefan said in unison. A growl escaped Klaus.

"Of course my brother would never hurt Caroline." Kol grinned.

Klaus was having a stare down with both his brother _and_ Damon now.

"I'll do it." Alice said.

Damon and Stefan were about to protest when they were interrupted by Klaus.

"Well, now that that's settled." Klaus said.

"As long as I can teach Caroline how to use her powers _alone_." Alice told him.

"What makes you think I would make a deal with you?" Klaus asked, stepping forward.

"Because wood isn't exactly a rare object. I could easily stake both myself and Caroline and you'll have to wait longer." She smirked.

* * *

Stefan sat at the grill alone.

"Still in shock?" Rebekah asked as she sat down next to him.

"You could say that." He laughed humourlessly.

"I talked to Kol." She said. Stefan turned to her.

"And..?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Like I said. Kol does the opposite. I probably made things worse."

"It's fine." He said.

"For such a close family you keep a lot of secrets." Rebekah observed.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common." Stefan replied, smiling to himself.

He thought back to his time with Rebekah. He turned to face her, she hadn't changed. Still the same person he had once fallen in love with. And yet he didn't love her. Maybe _he_ had changed. A part of him missed them as a couple, because unlike Elena, he felt like she would always give herself to him completely, and him to her.

He respected Rebekah. Because when she was undaggered, she still loved the Stefan she used to know. And yet, she didn't hurt him as much as she could have, or Elena, when she awoke.

"Things were easy then, weren't they?" she asked him, "In the 20's…When we were together."

"And then everything changed."

"I miss it. Not us," she lied, "But the simplicity of life. Before Mystic Falls." She laughed.

Stefan knew that her laugh was humourless then, but it made him feel warm inside. He remembered how it used to make him feel, to make her laugh. He smiled at the memories.

"Me too." He said. But he wasn't sure he just meant life before returning to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Alice and Caroline stood alone in the woods.

"Focus." Alice reminded her for the 36th time. Yes, she had been counting.

"I can't." Caroline complained.

"Yes, you can. The dreams are your subconscious telling you to try. Because the longer you wait the more horrible the dreams will become until eventually…It could drive you insane. If you focus with your mind your body will do the rest."

Caroline nodded and shut her eyes. They had been out here for at least three hours, she had to try.

She opened her eyes, and for a second, just a second she saw it. A flame appeared in the palm of her hand.

"I did it!" she yelled.

Alice looked amusedly at her, Caroline looked like a little child.

She had to remind herself she was just a baby vampire. But she also had to admit, she felt a little proud of Caroline right now.

"That's enough for today." She said, noticing Caroline was still smiling to herself.

* * *

Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Rebekah and Kol waited in the Grill.

"What are they even doing here?" Damon asked, looking at both Kol and Rebekah. He sighed when, after a minute, he realised nobody was going to answer him.

* * *

As Caroline and Alice walked the short distance to the Grill, Caroline finally asked Alice the question that had been bugging her for three hours.

"Why did you volunteer? To help Bonnie and me?"

"I wanted to help you without Klaus being there, because it will be easier if you have less distractions."

"Klaus and I aren't…Together, or anything." Caroline answered.

"It's not a question of if, but when." Alice replied.

"There isn't a chance of that." Caroline answered.

Alice raised an eyebrow, _You keep telling yourself that_, she thought. You would have to be blind to not see the obvious connection Klaus and Caroline had. And whilst it may not be romantic, as of yet, it was there.

"Why help Bonnie? You could have let Klaus use me."

"I think we both know if there was another option he would have taken it. Other than that, I have my own reasons." She told Caroline.

She had talked about making a connection with a witch with Shane years ago. She had done a little research after that.

She knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

They walked inside the Grill and were shocked to see how many people had turned up.

"How did you do, then?" Bonnie asked her.

"I did it, for a while. And then it was time to come back here." She said, shooting Klaus an annoyed look for making them come back so early.

* * *

Stefan sat at a table in the Grill next to his sister. They were opposite Rebekah and Kol. They had been talking for a while now, and Alice and Rebekah seemed to get on well.

"Whose you're favourite original then?" Kol asked Alice.

"Rebekah." She answered almost instantly. A look of annoyance took over Kol's face. Rebekah couldn't help but smile.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she's the only one I've met who isn't cocky."

Rebekah had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Kol's expression was simply priceless.

* * *

"I don't get it." Caroline told Klaus at the bar.

"What, love?" he chuckled, he could tell simply by her voice that she had drank too much.

"Hybrids. The obsession. I get the whole army thing but why Hybrids? All this trouble? You could just compel people or just not have an army. You can't be killed anyway." She sighed.

"Every creature can be killed, Caroline."

"But, you can't die." She huffed.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I said so and you're not allowed to." She told him, crossing her arms.

"I think we'd better get you home." He laughed.

* * *

Klaus drove Caroline home in his car. She kept on muttering things about alcohol.

"It's NOT our thing, OK?" she would tell her bag. Klaus fought back his urge to laugh. At one point it became too much.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked preposterously, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

She even looked beautiful drunk, he thought.

He walked her to her room as she could hardly stand up. He tucked her into bed watching her cuddle against the sheets.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered before turning. He was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Stay with me." She whispered, "I don't want to sleep alone. I don't know if I might have a bad dream."

Klaus didn't need to be asked twice.

Slowly he climbed under the blanket, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He felt her curl up against him, her hand on his chest. His fingers found their way to her hair as he combed it, feeling it's soft blonde waves caress his fingertips. He could smell her, she was so close. He heard her slowly fall asleep.

She was truly mesmerising. He felt content, with her lying next to him. He closed his eyes, not wanting this warm feeling inside of him to end.

He didn't know if he would have this chance again, so he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered.

* * *

**Klaroline scenes, behold! I liked this chapter, I wrote it so quickly the ideas just kept on coming! I tried to put more Klaroline into it. The story is based on them, to the "Guest" who reviewed saying maybe I should focus less on the other characters, I'm sorry but I have to. It's the only way this storyline will work. I apologise if any of you aren't liking this but this is my first fanfiction and I just wanted to do something different. Because I've also had a lot of reviews saying that they like how its based on everyone, so I'm sorry I am trying but it's hard to please everyone.**

**A little more about this: I needed the Salvatore's involved because of obvious reasons. Including the Mikaelsons. I wanted Bonnie to have some nice moments too, because she is seldom happy on the show and I just thought it unfair to only write her into it when people needed her cause she has a life too, I am leaning towards Stebeckah, Beremy and Klaroline in these fanfictions. Alice and Kol won't feature very heavily as he is leaving soon anyway. More about that in later chapters.**

**I'm sorry but the whole point in this fanfiction is the cure. And for that I need to involve these characters.**

**As always, please review**** tell me if you like the Stebeckah. More Beremy moments I think, next time. Maybe. **

**Everyone still enjoying the third Salvatore? I am trying to make her a mixture of the two brothers , Damon's sarcasm and wit and charm, Stefan's good heart, his need to console those around him and acceptance with a hint of Katherine's pure sass. I get self conscious because she is a character I made up so I hope everyone slowly warms up to her. Sorry my chapters are never very long, but I do try and update as often as possible.**

**Until next time my lovelies**


	6. Chapter 6 - First Sight

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I don't know exactly who does and I would google it but, Effort. Lol.

The only characters in any way belonging to me are Alison Salvatore. She is a concoction of my mind. I will be introducing some new characters as well, soon. Just to stir things up;) Anyway, it has been too long since I updated a new chapter and I felt bad but I have been coming up with new inspiration! Unfortunately I am STILL without a beta so I'm kind of on my own, thus the time gap between now and my last chapter update. I hope everybody enjoys, love you all.

I would also like to remind you that this story does not carry on according to current episodes. So, I will take some ideas from them but they aren't in this story. Basically my story is post episode 9.

* * *

_Caroline opened her eyes. She felt cold and something was overwhelming her...She felt so, lonely. Her eyes widened. Something wasn't right. She sat up in her bed, shaking slightly. Everything felt so distant. Slowly she stood up and walked towards her mirror._

_She yawned as she looked at herself. A scream escaped her lips. There was no reflection. All she saw in the mirror was some sort of...Fog. No, not fog. Mist. It was somehow sickening to look at. Her body trembling, she took five steps backwards._

_"Hello, Caroline." A cold voice spoke from behind her. She turned around._

_"Do you know who I am?" the man asked, in his thick British accent. Caroline swallowed as she nodded her head slowly. She hadn't seen him before, but something inside of her told her who it was._

_A sadistic smile spread on Mikael's lips._

_"That's good. I've been watching you, Caroline."_

_Caroline trembled, biting her lip hard to refrain from screaming. _

_"It's time for you to leave now." Mikael told her, grinning as he examined her._

_Caroline swallowed once more._

_"I'll see you soon, Caroline."_

* * *

Caroline screamed as she sat bolt upright in bed.

"Caroline." A soothing voice came from somewhere. She felt warm, safe. She looked to her right to see Klaus. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sensing his shock but holding on tight anyway. Klaus closed his eyes. Her eyes widened as she pulled away from him.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled as she threw a deadly cushion in his direction but he dodged it with ease. She grabbed another and paused, remembering everything from last night.

"Oh." she said. "I'm- I'm sorry." she said.

"What happened, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

Caroline winced, he sounded like Mikael. But his voice was filled with concern rather than malice like Mikael's was.

"I don't know."

* * *

Damon Salvatore smirked to himself as he entered his home having spent last night with Elena.

He sat on the leather sofa, sipping whiskey, appreciating how perfect life with her was. Stefan waltzed through.

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" Damon asked, but there was no need for an answer as Rebekah appeared behind Stefan.

"Oh, I see. Eating my leftovers." Damon smirked to himself, ignoring the glare he was no doubt receiving from Rebekah right now.

"How hypocritical of you, brother." Stefan spat back. A growl escaped Damon. Why couldn't he just have one good morning?

"I think I'd better go." Rebekah said, not wanting to waste her breathe fighting with the pathetic Salvatore.

"Sister?" A voice asked from around the corner.

Stefan stared at Damon who returned the glance.

"She didn't." Damon said.

Alice appeared, her face glowing, hair immaculate as always and a cheeky grin on her face which Rebekah didn't doubt she inherited from both brothers. Kol was next to her, too close for either Salvatore's liking.

"She did." Kol smirked, taking way too much satisfaction out of the glare he was receiving from Damon.

Damon could not control his anger anymore, he flashed towards the original.

"Stay. Away. From. Her."

"I think she is more than capable of making up her own mind._ I_ don't take away people's free will." Kol sneered, stepping closer to Damon.

Damon's eyes widened, What did Kol mean? And then it hit him.

Alice looked to Stefan in confusion.

"Kol visited this morning, there were some things we needed to discuss." Alice said.

"About what?" Rebekah asked.

"Silas."

* * *

Klaus growled, clenching his fists.

"I was on the other side, wasn't I?" Caroline asked him.

"The Professor has a lot of explaining to do."

"I can talk to him later, it's only ten o'clock." she said.

Klaus nodded as he sat up from the chair and started to walk out of the door.

Caroline sighed, she would have liked some company, but she still had to take in everything which had just happened.

Caroline followed him into the hall.

* * *

Tyler walked up to Caroline's house. He needed to speak with her. He would get her back. Hayley was gone and he needed her. Without his mom Caroline was all he had really. She would come around. He heard voices inside. Klaus. He growled, his inner wolf coming to the surface. He breathed calming down as he flashed behind a bush. Listening in on their conversation.

* * *

"Klaus." she said. He turned around.

Caroline was suddenly unsure of what to say. He was looking at her like...that, like he always did. "Thank you. For staying with me."

"Come now, Caroline. It didn't take much persuasion. We could do it again, you know." he smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Seriously, Caroline. If you need me I'll be there. You know that." he said, his face serious.

"I know." she said. Caroline looked into Klaus' eyes and saw something...She didn't know what it was, but it was something. A good something, which made her feel happy inside too. She felt herself stepping forward, her eyes darting down to Klaus' lips. He was doing the same.

Their moment was interrupted, not a second too soon, as the front door to her house flew towards them.

* * *

"Silas?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Oh, and, by the way, you're going to stop looking for the cure." Kol said.

"What?!" Rebekah and the two Salvatore brothers yelled.

"It's too dangerous." Alice said.

"Oh, Kol! Silas isn't even real!" Rebekah said.

"Wait, who is Silas?" Stefan asked.

"It doesn't matter. We're finding the cure either way." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Or, you could hear us out first." Alice said.

"Or, I could stake you." Kol smirked. Damon didn't bat an eyelid, defiance in his eyes. "Or, what about her?" Kol asked, gesturing to Alice who just rolled her eyes.

"Like hell."

"Just sit down, Damon." Stefan sighed. Kol smirked as he sat down opposite Stefan, facing away from Damon. Rebekah sighed, sitting next to Stefan.

_Trust me_, Alice mouthed to both of her brothers._ I know what I'm doing._

* * *

Klaus grabbed Caroline and flashed her out of the way just in time as the door flew past them. Caroline froze, stunned.

She looked up to the doorway. "Tyler?" she yelled.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" Tyler yelled, his eyes turning golden.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline raised her voice.

"Lockwood." Klaus growled. "How's mummy? I'll bet she's a whole lot better now she's rid of you."

"Klaus!" Caroline demanded.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Klaus! I'll find a way. Then, I will kill you. Give you just what you deserve."

"Tyler! Stop, just leave! Why did you even come here?"

"I came for you, Caroline! To get you back! I'm alone and I need you, okay? And then I heard you, with him." he spoke his voice turning bitter.

"Tyl-"

"I can't believe you slept with him!"

"I didn't!" Caroline yelled, outraged. "Okay, I did. But nothing happened, and even if it did, it's non of your business!"

* * *

"It's me, or him. I'm tired of this 'break', Caroline. I can't do this anymore. It's me or him." Tyler said, his tone a fraction less cold.

Caroline widened her eyes. What was he saying? She turned to Klaus who watched Caroline. The look she saw earlier had gone. She then turned to Tyler, his eyes were back to their usual color. Caroline didn't know what to do. How dare Tyler barge in here and put her in this position? How could he do this to her? It was never a choice between Klaus and Tyler. Or so she had thought.

Caroline realized something.

Both men thought she was going to say Tyler. That left her wondering, what _was_ she going to say?

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone:) It sure has been a while! I hope you all enjoyed. I decided this was a good place to end it. Don't hate me!

I promise to update more from now on. Thankyou to all the people who have followed or favorited this story. I love you.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tensions

**A/N:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. I have so far only created one of the characters and that is Alison (or Alice) Salvatore.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Me."

"WHAT?!" Tyler yelled.

"I choose me. Tyler, I need to do what's best for me. I'm always there, Tyler! I'm the person who takes care of everybody else, who does all their dirty work, who distracts people because of they're mistakes... But, nobody's there for me. I mean, sure Elena and Bonnie and Stefan might say they are, but they always have other things going on to worry about than me. And you, you're never there for me either. Not really. But, that doesn't mean I don't want us to be friends. Like we were before. I don't want to lose you."

"You know what, Caroline? I'm done with you. You're not even worth it." Tyler snarled before he left.

Klaus watched with hatred as Tyler walked away. How could Tyler speak about Caroline in that way? She just wanted to be there for him and he would throw her aside? Klaus clenched his fists, the need to kill his mutt was stronger than ever before. He turned to his left. Caroline was still and her face was paler than normal. Her eyes were shiny.

"Klaus?" She whispered.

"Yes, Caroline?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know how to fix doors."

* * *

Kol, Rebekah, the Salvatore's, Elena, Shane and Alison sat on the sofas waiting for Jeremy and Bonnie and Shane to come.

"I will tell you everything about Silas once everyone is here." Kol and Shane said.

" I'm Elena." Elena spoke to Alice awkwardly.

"The fact that you look almost exactly like Katherine sort of gives you away a little." Alice smirked. "Katherine told me about you. As did by brothers but Katherine seemed a lot less… Bias."

"What did she say?" Elena asked.

Alice smiled, "She said I'd want to kill you. She was right."

"Alison." Damon warned. Rebekah looked at Alison, she liked the girl a great deal.

Alice smirked. She enjoyed winding up her brothers.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked as he entered. Bonnie came up behind him. She wore a necklace which Shane had given her the previous day.

Shane's eyes widened as he saw Bonnie's necklace. He then turned to Alice.

"That's a lovely necklace, Bonnie." Alice smiled dangerously. Bonnie suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I wonder, where did you get it?"

"Shane gave it to me." Bonnie answered.

Alice nodded as she turned to Shane. She was calm, but it was an unsettling type of calm. Like a bomb before it exploded.

"Oh, Shane, you're so thoughtful."

"What's this about?" Jeremy asked once more, stepping protectively in front of Bonnie even though Alice obviously had no interest in her for her eyes had not left Shane.

Shane then went on to explain about Silas.

"So, he wants to destroy the world?" Damon asked sounding as though he was about to laugh. "How original." He muttered.

"It's no joke. Silas is as real as the cure is."

"So now we're supposed to stop looking for the cure?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Silas lose would be hell on earth." Kol answered. "I happen to like earth just the way it is."

"This has been nice, but we're finding the cure." Damon stated. Kol stood up and glared at Damon.

"You'll have to be alive to do that." Kol said.

"You'd have to be alive to stop me." Damon countered.

"Damon, you're not killing an original." Alice warned. "_Trust me_, it's not a good idea."

* * *

"So, Bonnie." Alice said as she turned away from everyone else who was debating Silas' existence. "I didn't realise you were close to Shane."

"I'm not. He's been teaching me... Expression."

"Expression." Alice stared. Her gaze turned back to Shane who was now retreating slowly.

"Expression?" she asked him, clenching her fists. Before anyone even noticed she had moved she had Shane pinned against the wall by his neck.

"Now, I don't like to kill humans but I think I can make an exception. As if you haven't crossed me already." Alice laughed humourlessly.

"Alis-" Shane began, his face gradually turning redder and redder.

"Expression? If I'm not mistaken that's taking source of energy from somewhere else, isn't it, Atticus? Without the influence of the spirits of course."

"Bonnie would never have enough power unless-" Shane began again.

"I don't like traitors, Atticus. You know that. I would have let her channel me. A little warning would be nice."

"If you want the cure that's the only way." Shane said. Alice released her hold on his neck.

"You're good at manipulation But remember this, I'm better. Out of everyone in this room you're the person who wants the cure the most. I would suggest being a little more considerate." Alice said as she went to pour herself some whiskey.

Just as Shane had steadied his breathing, Klaus barged inside of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Oh great. Everyone come in." Damon muttered.

"Hello, Nik." Kol smirked. Klaus had Shane pinned against the wall by his neck.

"It's time you tell us the truth Shane." he growled.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Stefan asked asked as Elena gave a paler than usual looking Caroline a hug.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled a small smile.

* * *

"Caroline has a link." Shane said as everyone sat down apart from Damon and Alice who both stood, arms crossed.

"To what?" Elena asked.

"The other side." Alice said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is it, I mean... Is it dangerous?" Caroline asked.

"No. It won't happen again." Alice told her. "Well, it will. But I doubt Mikael will be there again. The spirits won't allow it. Only a witch should be able to speak to you. Most likely a Bennett, judging by your relationship with Bonnie."

"What did papa original have to say?" asked Damon.

"He said, '_I'll see you soon_'."

* * *

"I'm not going to let you find this cure, Rebekah. You are either with me, or against me." Kol whispered in his sister's ear.

"I will do anything to find the cure." she replied.

"Then I guess we're enemies now." Kol said as he watched his sister leave the Salvatore home.

* * *

Everybody left the Salvatore Boarding House. Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan and Elena stood in silence.

When Elena was sure they were out of ear shot she spoke up.

"Kol isn't going to give up, is he?"

"He's too calm." Stefan agreed.

"I want Jeremy to kill him."

"You want him to kill an original?" Bonnie asked Elena her eyebrows raised.

"Think about it. If Kol dies so do thousands of vampires. Jeremy's mark will be complete. Shane knows where the cure is, but who knows if he will tell? Jeremy's mark has something to do with the cure. I think Shane needs Jeremy for more than what he's letting on." Elena said.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N:** So, did you all enjoy it? I hope so! This chapter was sort of getting things going. So they are going to try and kill Kol.

Ok, just to say the next chapter will be running roughly along the lines of 4x12 AND 13. Yes, it's by far my longest chapter but there are a few changes and Caroline will figure out more about her powers, etc.

But never fear, not everything is as it seems. Also, more Klaroline next time. Like, a lot more. This was a short chapter because I wanted to end it here but chapters are going to be longer from here on out. I promise! OK so I personally have an idea of the purpose of Jeremy's mark in this story. Most of my ideas to do with the cure are my idea's and so they won't be continuous with the show, unfortunately. I'm trying to make it all as simple as I can.

I will be updating tomorrow and probably every day or every two days. I'll be posting links to the updated chapters on tumblr #klaroline and mainly on #klaroline fanfiction which is a tagpage filled with links to fanfictions you should check it out even if you don't have tumblr just google klaroline fanfiction tumblr and it will come up:)

Please review and tell me what you think I love reviews they make me so happy!


	8. Chapter 8 - Who Are You Really

**A/N:** I do not own any of the characters blah blah blah except Alice blah blah blah

* * *

_Last time:_

_"You want him to kill an original?" Bonnie asked Elena her eyebrows raised._

_"Think about it. If Kol dies so do thousands of vampires. Jeremy's mark will be complete." Elena said._

_"I'll do it."_

* * *

"I'm going to kill them." He told her. "I'm going to kill them, Caroline."

"No, please! Klaus, you can't!"

"I'm going to kill them all.  
Every,  
Last,  
One."

* * *

**_12pm the previous day_**

* * *

"Hello?" Alice asked as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Are you with Kol?" Elena asked.

"Hello to you too, Elena. No, I'm not with Kol. Why? Don't tell me you've fallen for _him_ too."Alice asked, her voice turning sour as she realised who had called. Her brothers must have given Elena her number. _Oh, joy_.

"No. Can you tell him I need to speak to him?"

"Why?" Alice asked. Elena debated whether she should tell Alice or not. She looked up towards Damon who shook his head.

"I need to speak to him. About Silas."

"Sure you do."

"Anyway, if you see him could you tell him I need to see him?" Elena asked.

"Fine. Goodbye Damon." Alice smirked.

Elena turned to Damon, shocked Alice knew he was there. Damon rolled his eyes at his sister.

* * *

Caroline sat in the Grill at the bar, thinking about the events of the day, with Bonnie.

"It's like, my whole life I never knew what I was." Caroline spoke mainly to herself.

"I know what you mean." Bonnie said as she put a hand on her friends arm.

"Do you trust Shane?" Caroline asked.

"I did. But now, I don't know. Alice seems to have known him a lot longer, and she doesn't trust him."

"What was all that about earlier today?"

"This bone pendant.." Bonnie said as she held it up for Caroline to see, "I think it belonged to Alice." she said as she turned around to see Jeremy and Alice at the pool table. Bonnie didn't think Alice would hurt him, because apparently Alice didn't hurt humans, but she still kept her eye on them.

"So..what does that mean?"

"It basically means I'm taking her energy without using my own. So, I can do expression, I have a lot of power. A _lot_ of power. Alice would have let me anyway, like she said she would the other day. But, I think it's the fact that Shane went behind her back." answered Bonnie. "She's big on manners."

"Yeah, she must be." Caroline said, eyebrows raised.

"Caroline, why were you with Klaus when you came to the Salvatore's?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline sighed. But, she decided it would be best to tell Bonnie. Even though she might not understand, Caroline needed someone to talk to. But she would make sure to leave out their...Almost kiss.

* * *

Alice stood at the pool table watching Jeremy as he hit the ball into the hole with ease.

"So, you only drink vampire blood?" Jeremy asked her.

"And animal blood." Alice corrected.

"How do you do it? Stop wanting to kill vampires?" Jeremy asked her.

"I don't. I want to kill them just as much as you do. It's taken a long time for me to hide my cravings. If you ever thought Damon or Stefan was bad, let me assure you, I'm worse."

"But _you_ want to kill vampires-" Jeremy began.

"If you're asking me if Caroline is ever going to want to kill Elena, or herself, the answer is yes. But I can help her so that she doesn't have to hurt anyone."

Alice sighed as she looked at Caroline. Jeremy and Caroline were the only tolerable people in this town. And the humans. And of course her brothers. She hadn't killed anything in a while and it was wearing on her. She wanted to kill a vampire, badly. She couldn't kill Caroline, because Caroline was like her. She couldn't kill her brothers or the originals. Elena was unfortunately off limits. Not that that would stop Alice anyway.

* * *

Tyler entered the grill. Alice noticed he seemed to momentarily freeze as he saw Caroline. He then turned around to head out of the grill. Alice licked her lips devilishly. She'd never had a hybrid before.

"Excuse me." she told Jeremy coyly before following after the Lockwood boy.

Tyler walked towards his car. He unlocked the door, but as he reached to open it a girl flashed in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl who was obviously a vampire.

"I go by many names. Most people know me as the 'Cannibal Hunter'." she replied.

Tyler froze. He had heard of such a hunter. The werewolves he'd met in the Appellations spoke of her sometimes. She killed vampires for sport, even though she was one. She was one of the strongest vampires alive. If you crossed her you were dead. She would use people, and was rumoured to be a first class manipulator. They also told him she was close friends with Mikael. Whom Tyler knew for a fact also drank vampire blood.

"I see you've heard of me." she smirked.

"I could kill you." he told her. "My venom-"

"-Doesn't work on me." she finished.

Before Tyler could react she had her hands around his neck. He heard a snapping sound, and then darkness overcame him.

* * *

"What do you think?" Caroline asked after she had told a rather shocked looking Bonnie.

"I think you should be careful, Care. This is Klaus, we're talking about. And, I'm sorry about you and Tyler. He's a jerk."

"I know." Caroline nodded. Jeremy walked up to the two girls.

"Lets go. Elena needs us at home." Jeremy told Bonnie.

"What about me?" Caroline asked. Jeremy shook his head. Stefan had told everyone Caroline wasn't to be a part of this, for some unknown reason.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"It's nothing major. Elena just wanted to speak to Bonnie."

Caroline nodded her head slowly.

"We'll talk later." Bonnie smiled. Caroline returned the smile.

* * *

Alice heard a knock at the door.

"Kol." she said as she opened it.

"Hello, love." he grinned. Alice sighed as she gestured for him to come in.

"Relax." Alice said as Tyler struggled against his restraints. He was tied down to a chair and blood flowed out of his arm through a plastic tube attached to a blood bag. Tyler let out a scream of pain as the ropes tying him burnt is skin.

"How did you get your hands on vervaine?" Kol asked.

"Wolfspane." Alice corrected.

"I'm here to figure out where you stand. If you don't want the cure then that's great. If not, I'm afraid that may pose as a little bit of an issue. As do your brothers." Kol said. "Would you like to be on the winning team or the losing team?" he smirked.

"Actually I have my own agenda." Alice said as she untied the Lockwood boy. She had enough blood to last her a while now.

"You may go." she told him. He looked between Alice and Kol before flashing out of the Boarding House.

"You didn't kill him." Kol observed.

"I would have, but that would have left a carpet stain." she retorted.

"The Doppelgänger wants to see you." Alice said. The smirk leaving her face.

"Oh does she?" Kol asked curiously.

"To speak about Silas." Alice said as she dialled the Gilbert girl's number.

* * *

"Hello, Elena."

"Alice." Elena said into the phone.

"You're quite rude, aren't you?"

"_Hello_, Alison."

"That's better. So, would you like to speak to Kol or not?"

"Um..Yeah, sure.."

Alice handed Kol the phone.

"Elena."

"We need to talk. About Silas."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Fine with me." he answered.

"Where should I meet you?" Elena asked him.

"I'll come to you." he said before ending the call.

Alice raised both eyebrows. Elena truly was a terrible liar, but Alice agreed they needed Kol out of the way.

* * *

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus smirked as he sat down next to her at the bar.

"Klaus." Caroline half smiled. "I'm not getting drunk again." she joked. Klaus grinned.

"Everyone else is so focused on finding the cure." she said.

"Why aren't you?"

"I am. I want Elena to be human. It's just... it feels like I'm always left behind."

Klaus nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Would you take it?" he asked her. Caroline did a double take.

"What?"

"Would you take the cure?"

Caroline turned back to her drink. She hadn't really thought about it. Nobody had asked her, she was more focused on finding it for Elena and Stefan.

"You're the first person to ask me that."

Klaus repeated the question, even though her words slightly shocked him. He disliked that Doppelgänger more and more each day.

Caroline didn't answer.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

* * *

"What are we gonna do?!" Elena asked franticly.

"We could always get him a baseball bat. Just like the good old days." Damon said.

"It's not funny, Damon! He's coming here now."

"Damon, you need to leave. Kol doesn't trust you." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy's right." Bonnie said. "Kol would smell the trap."

"Damon, you leave with Bonnie. You can just wait outside the house, or something. I'll text you." Elena said.

"What? If you think I'm gonna leave you here alone with-" Damon began but was interrupted as Jeremy snapped his neck. Elena gasped.

"It's my turn to take care of Elena." Jeremy said, looking down at Damon.

* * *

Elena heard the knock at the door. She turned to her brother who was ready, hunter's bow aimed at the front door.

Elena walked towards the door, opening it slowly.

"Kol." she greeted.

"Hello Jeremy. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Jeremy looked at him for a moment. "No tricks." he said.

A mockingly-innocent look passed over Kol's face and he raised his palms in fake surrender. "No tricks."

"Come in." Jeremy said before walking backwards through the kitchen and then out of the back door. Kol grinned and turned to Elena.

"That's more like it."

* * *

"How do you know Silas is real?" Elena asked as they sat down in the living room. "I mean, there's no proof."

"There isn't any proof that the cure exists. Yet you seem rather eager to find it." he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I don't want my brother to be put in danger."

"I used to run with witches." he began. "They all knew about Silas. They said that if he was ever raised, he would change the world. Silas wants power."

Elena shifted uncomfortably before getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" she called from the fridge-freezer. She got some ice in a bowl and closed the door, almost dropping the ice seeing Kol right in front of her.

"You scared me." she said.

Kol walked around the living room as Elena prepared the drinks. He saw a picture of Elena and Jeremy. She was pretending to strangle his neck.

"I don't believe you." he told her.

"I would do anything for my brother." she said flashing next to him, a little offended that he would think otherwise, even though this was a trick.

* * *

Damon slowly opened his eyes.

"Damon." Bonnie said as she shook him.

"What? Where is Elena?" he demanded, coming to his senses.

Bonnie gulped.

"Where. Is. Elena?"

* * *

Jeremy ran around the corner as fast as he could to where Bonnie had parked her car, a safe distance away. It was now dark outside.

"Bonnie, Kol's in there!" He yelled. Damon flashed out of the car, having only just woken up, to Jeremy.

"Where's Elena?!"

"She's with Kol!"

"Oh my God." Bonnie exclaimed. She shouldn't be with Kol alone. Jeremy should have listened to Damon.

* * *

They all ran to the Gilbert household. Damon, of course, got their first. As Jeremy and Kol got there they saw Damon embracing Elena.

"He's gone?"

Elena nodded. "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep him."

Elena and Damon sensed a presence by the door.

"I don't believe you." Kol's voice came, angrily.

"Run!" Damon hissed. He took Elena and Jeremy took Bonnie as both sets ran in different directions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm already invited in!" Kol bellowed as he kicked the door down.

He stepped inside.

"Hide and seek?" he spat as he saw no one was in sight. "Fine by me!"

* * *

"Kol?" Klaus asked as he answered the phone.

"So much for family. Did you really think I was that stupid?"

"Kol, what are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"Don't play games with me. They're trying to kill me and you knew about it!"

"They _what_?!"

"I'm going to tear them limb from limb. I'll kill the Doppelgänger first and then save the pretty blonde for last. What was her name? Caroline?"

"Kol! Where are you?"

"Enough games. You are no brother of mine. You're dead. Do you understand me? Dead!"

Kol ended the phone call.

"What are they doing?!" Klaus growled, turning to Caroline.

"I don't know!" she told him. Her eyes widened, locked with Klaus'. He searched inside her mysterious blue orbs. He believed her.

"Go home, no matter what happens, stay there. You don't want my brother coming after you."

"But-"

"Do you understand?" he asked her. Caroline nodded. She watched as Klaus ran out of the Grill.

* * *

Kol ended the call.

"Come out come out, wherever you are."

Damon appeared with one of Jeremy's bows and shot an arrow in Kol's leg. Kol winced with the pain as he slowly pulled it out of his leg. Growling, he flashed upstairs. Oh, he would kill the Salvatore, if it was the last thing he did.

He flashed inside of what he could only assume was Jeremy's room. He chuckled to himself, he could hear their breathing so clearly. He pushed against the en suite door but someone was pushing back.

"I'm an original. I'm a thousand years old! I'm stronger than you will ever be!" he yelled as he kicked the door down, dodging an arrow which came his way. As he stepped inside of the bathroom, he was alone once more.

* * *

All four of them stayed quietly inside of Elena's bedroom.

Damon nodded towards Bonnie who then hid inside of Elena's wardrobe.

Damon stood in front of Elena and Jeremy stood next to them, bow pointed at the en suite door.

Without warning the door flew off it's hinges.

"Jeremy!" Elena called but Damon had flashed the hunter out of the way as the door flew across the room and smashing against the wall.

Kol held two broken pieces of Jeremy's door. Elena gasped as one of those long pieces was thrown through her body, pinning her against the wall. It took her a few moments to realise it hadn't touched her heart.

Damon ran towards Kol but the original was faster, and threw Damon out of the way. The eldest Salvatore was thrust against the wall, his head making a horrific cracking sound as he fell to the floor, blood oozing in enormous quantities from his skull.

Kol turned his hair and looked to where Jeremy had just been, he saw only his back as he ran away. Kol looked back to Elena who, unlike Damon, was still concious.

She was crying as she saw Damon, lifeless on the floor. A grin played across Kol's lips. "I'll deal with you later." he said before turning in the direction that Jeremy had gone and flashing down the stairs after him.

* * *

Elena winced as she pulled out the piece of wood from her chest.

"Damon." she whispered as she shook him. She looked around the room.

"Jeremy." she exclaimed before flashing downstairs.

Jeremy lay on the island in the kitchen, his arms and legs secured with ropes.

"I would kill you," Kol said, "But, I don't really fancy the hunter's curse. I know! I'll just chop off your arm instead."

Kol grabbed a large butcher's knife from a drawer.

"Which one was it again?" he asked. "Oh well, I'll just cut off both."

Jeremy closed his eyes as Kol raised the knife in the air. He heard the knife slice through the air, but he felt no pain. Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, to see that the rope had been cut off instead.

Elena had knocked Kol to the ground. The original got up slowly had ran towards the baby vampire but was knocked against the wall.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed. Damon pinned Kol against the wall. Jeremy broke off the other restraints and grabbed his bow, quickly shooting Kol in the chest, just below the heart.

Kol winced with pain, he growled as he attempted to pull out the stake in his chest, but Elena pushed it in further. Damon saw the white oak stake in Kol's pocket.

"Jeremy!" he yelled as he tossed the stake to the hunter. Jeremy breathed as he caught the white oak stake. An enormous amount of power rushing through his veins. He thrust the stake into the original's heart. Kol screamed as his body caught alight. Elena watched as Kol yelled out in agony, his body was completely on fire.

* * *

Elena watched as Kol lay on the ground. She felt another presence in the house. She turned to see Klaus, at the front door.

"What have you done?" he whispered, watching his dead brother.

"You said, you would do anything to get the cure!" Elena said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Klaus yelled. His loud voice echoed through the house. Elena took a step backwards.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE DEAD. _ALL_ OF YOU!"

"But, you need me-" Elena began. "To make hybrids."

"Do you think I care about my bloody Hybrids? I wanted the cure so I could destroy it!" he bellowed.

Elena stepped backwards, clinging onto Damon.

Klaus' fists banged against the invisible barrier which kept him out of the house. Tears clung to his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Klaus screamed. "NOBODY CAN SAVE YOU NOW! I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER MET!"

Klaus screamed as he held his head. Bonnie stood before him, her palm outstretched as she gave him the aneurysm.

"Invite him in!" she yelled.

"What?!"asked Jeremy.

"Invite him in!" she yelled, just as loudly as before.

"Come in." Jeremy said. Klaus made a run for the boy, but Bonnie moved her hand to the right, and Klaus seemed to follow in the direction of her gaze.

"I'LL KILL YOU, WITCH!" he yelled.

"Get in the living room!" Bonnie shouted. Damon, Elena and Jeremy ran into the living room. Bonnie released her hold on Klaus and he ran after them. Damon held onto Elena as they ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. Klaus chased after them, but ran into an invisible wall.

"What is this?!" he demanded.

He then ran back to where he had entered the dining room but was blocked by another wall. Jeremy ran from the kitchen next to Bonnie and the two vampires did the same.

Klaus banged his fists against the invisible wall.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Bonnie said, stepping forward, just out of Klaus' reach. "Not any more."

"I'll kill you! ALL OF YOU!"

Jeremy grabbed Bonnie and Damon grabbed Elena as they all ran out of the house, leaving Klaus , who was shouting curse words, alone.

* * *

Rebekah sat at home, alone, watching TV. She felt something, inside of her, telling her that something was wrong.

"Did you know they show movies all night now?" she asked as Stefan walked up behind her. "Better than those black and white things we used to watch."

"There's something I have to tell you." he said. His voice was serious.

"What is it?" she asked him, moving over so he could sit down next to her. Slowly Stefan sat down.

"Kol. He's...He's dead."

"That's not funny." she told Stefan.

Stefan sighed. "It's the truth." he said as he placed a hand on her arm. She shrug him off, tears in her eyes.

"But...That's not possible."

"It was the only way to find the cure. He would have stopped at nothing. You know that just as well as I do."

"You knew?!" she asked him. "You knew?!"

"Rebekah, you want to be human more than any of us. You have waited a thousand years. And now, you can be human. We're close." he told her. Tears fell from her eyes. Stefan was right.

It pained Stefan to see Rebekah like this. More than he had thought it would. The truth was, he was beginning to feel something for her again. He just didn't know what. All he knew was that he had to protect her.

"He's gone." she said. Stefan wrapped his arms around her as Rebekah quietly cried into his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE READ:**

I feel so unbelievably bad for killing Kol. I really do. Kol is one of my favorite characters on this show, so to make it up to you here is a sneak peek for chapter 9 I wrote most of the chapter already. It's short but will hopefully give you all a little hope. I'm updating tomorrow because I do feel bad.

_Sneak Peek:_

* * *

_Klaus looked at his brother in astonishment._

_"Are you going to keep on staring at me or are you going to apologise?"_

_Klaus rolled his eyes. Only Kol would make a joke at a time like this._

_"I never wanted to kill you. I had no idea..."_

_"I know." Kol said, his face turning serious. "I forgive you." _

_"This will work." Klaus said firmly._

_"And if it doesn't I'll still have fun haunting you for the rest of your life." Kol cheered. Klaus chuckled._

_The atmosphere turned serious again._

* * *

Please review!x


	9. Chapter 9 - Life Force

**A/N** : I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are property of the CW I think. Anyway, the only character _so far_ introduced which I myself have created is Alice Salvatore.

* * *

"Elena? What's going on?" Caroline asked as she entered the Gilbert household. The blonde froze as the smell of blood filled her nostrils. Someone was bleeding.

"Elena?" she called again but still, nobody answered.

Caroline followed the smell of blood and found herself in the kitchen.

"Oh my God." She exclaimed as she saw the corpse beneath the table. She sensed a presence somewhere near by. She looked up to see Klaus. He was stood, watching Kol's corpse.

"Klaus." She began, but then she thought 'What can I say?' There was nothing she could say to make him feel better now.

She stepped forward.

"Stay away." he warned her. Caroline walked inside the living room.

"No!" he yelled, charging forward, but he was too late.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"We're trapped."

* * *

Alice walked downstairs having just finished a blood bag. She silently thanked the Lockwood boy. She had taken five blood bags from him. They should last her a week or so.

"What's all this?" Alice asked as she poured herself some whiskey. Her brothers, the hunter, Rebekah and the Bennett witch all stood in the room.

"We're waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow." Stefan explained.

"Who did you kill and why the hell wasn't I informed?" the blonde demanded.

"You _were_." Damon said. "You texted me saying we needed to get rid of Kol."

Alice clenched her fist, breaking the glass inside her hand. She squeezed until the blood dripped from her palms onto the floor.

"You killed him?" she asked. Bonnie realised that when Alice was angry she was calm. Very calm. In some ways it was more frightening than when people shout or kill to relieve their anger.

"Yes." Stefan told her. He stepped forwards to try and take the broken glass from her but she stepped backwards.

Jeremy groaned as he ripped his shirt clean off. Alice saw the mark as it grew and grew, across Jeremy's chest.

"Jeremy." Elena gasped.

"Wait, can you see it?" Jeremy asked. Everyone nodded.

"What have you done?" Alice asked before she flashed out of the Boarding House, taking Jeremy with her.

"No!" Elena called after them.

"I'll go." Stefan her before flashing away.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your brother." Caroline said quietly. She sat on the sofa, her knees beneath her chin as she cradled herself. It was still dark outside.

"I'm going to kill them, Caroline."

"No, please!" Caroline began, standing up, "Klaus, you can't!"

"I'm going to kill them all. Every last one."

"Klaus, please. You don't have to kill them, you don't have to _always_ want revenge." She begged him.

"It's who I am, Caroline. I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom." He told her, his arms folded across his chest as he leant against the doorway, staring at his sleeping brother.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, Then maybe it's because it's pure evil. And I can't help myself."

"No, it's because you're hurt, Klaus. Which means there is a part of you that is human. You don't have to be like that."

"How could you possibly think that?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Because I've seen it. Because…I've caught myself wishing I could forgive every horrible thing you've done-"Caroline said, but her was stuck in her throat.

"But you can't. Can you?" Klaus asked, tears threatening to surface.

Caroline opened her mouth but was interrupted when the front door to the Gilbert household was opened.

Klaus flashed up towards the invisible barrier , which was keeping him trapped inside the room, so that he could see who had come inside.

Alice shoved Jeremy inside.

"Invite me in!" she yelled.

Jeremy stood, not sure of what to say. Stefan appeared next to Alice.

"Invite me in or Elena dies." She growled.

"Let her in, Jeremy." Stefan told him. Jeremy did as he was told. Alice ran into the kitchen.

"I suppose you were apart of this!" Klaus spat. Stefan looked at the ground.

"Get outta here, Jeremy." Stefan told him. He didn't need to be told twice. With one last look at Klaus, the hunter ran out of the house.

Stefan walked through to the kitchen to see Alice dragging Kol's corpse out from underneath the table.

"Don't touch him!" Klaus yelled as he flashed to the other side of the living room, his fists banging against the invisible barrier.

Alice ignored him.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as he looked confusedly at his sister, who seemed to be examining the body.

"You should never have killed him." She muttered.

"You said it yourself, we had to get him out of the way." Stefan replied. Klaus glared at the youngest Salvatore, vowing to kill her along with her brothers.

"I meant dagger him!" she raised her voice, standing and turning to face her brother.

"You've known him for like five minutes, Alice. Why do you care?"

The youngest Salvatore laughed humourlessly. "You don't get it. Do you? When an original dies, most if not _all_ of the vampires who die too will end up on the other side. When you and Damon die, _you'll_ go to the other side. That's a lot of people wanting you to suffer, Stefan. Because you played a part in all of their deaths." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "That's an eternity of torture."

Stefan looked shocked at his sister, still processing everything.

Alice looked away as she dialled a number into her phone.

"I need your help."

* * *

Stefan left the Gilbert household. Klaus and Caroline heard the door open. A woman stepped inside of the house, Caroline recognised her from somewhere. She had long brown hair and carried a large bag on her shoulder.

"You're Lucy Bennett. Aren't you?" Caroline asked. The woman turned and nodded before walking through to the kitchen. Caroline and Klaus turned so that they were facing the kitchen.

Lucy stopped mid step as she saw who the corpse belonged to. Or rather, she saw what the vampire had been killed with.

"You never said it was an original."

"You never asked." Alice replied. "Do this, and we're even."

Lucy dropped her bag on the floor and knelt down beside the original.

She stared at Kol's face and then to the stake in his chest.

"What are you doing?" Klaus demanded, but nobody answered him.

"You know this will-" Lucy began.

"Yes I know what the consequences are!" Alice snapped. Lucy rolled her eyes at the bad tempered vampire. She opened her bag revealing several large candles.

"You should try and reach him first." Lucy stated.

Alice turned to Caroline, "Well, I suppose we'll be fitting a lesson in today after all."

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes, realising quickly that she was still in the Gilbert household, her eyes still on the flame.

"I guess it didn't wor-" she began, but as she stood up she felt cold. She knew where she was.

Caroline gasped as she saw Kol stood where his body lay just a few moments ago. Where was Klaus? Where was Lucy?

Alice stood talking to Kol.

"You can't. Otherwise I can't bring you back, Kol." she told him. She actually sounded concerned for him, thought Caroline.

"I can't make any promises." he said grinning down at the Salvatore, taking too much pleasure out of seeing her in such a state.

"Hello, Caroline." he greeted as he looked up to the other blonde.

"Kol." Caroline stated. It felt so surreal to see him. He was supposed to be dead.

"Caroline." Alice turned as though noticing her for the first time, "You can bring him here."

"Klaus?" Caroline asked. Alice nodded.

"Just think about him. How he...Makes you feel."

Caroline swallowed. There were so many ways to describe how Klaus made her feel. And yet, she couldn't really describe it. Mainly because she didn't know. She had never hated somebody and... _tolerated_ them with such equal measure before. She saw Kol smirking at her.

Caroline closed her eyes and she pictured his face. His blue orbs and that accent. She got chills just thinking about it and yet she felt warm inside.

"Hello, love." she could almost hear him say. Wait a minute, she thought as she opened her eyes. She saw Klaus standing before her.

"Brother." Klaus heard a familiar voice speak from behind him. Klaus' eyes widened.

"You two can catch up...Before we do the spell." Alice stated before walking over to Caroline. Alice walked out of the Gilbert house and Caroline followed.

Alice hadn't said it, but she didn't have to. That was why they had brought Klaus to the other side.

In case the spell didn't work.

They found themselves standing outside of Elena's house. Everything was just as normal, except there were no people.

"Go." Alice said, not even looking up to face Caroline. "Go on."

Caroline folded her arms across her chest to warm herself as she walked away from the house toward's the Mystic Falls Graveyard.

* * *

Klaus looked at his brother in astonishment.

"Are you going to keep on staring at me or are you going to apologise?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. Only Kol would make a joke at a time like this.

"I never wanted to kill you. I had no idea.."

"I know." Kol said, his face turning serious. "I forgive you." he said before smirking again.

"This will work." Klaus said firmly.

"And if it doesn't I'll still have fun haunting you for the rest of your life." Kol cheered. Klaus chuckled.

The atmosphere turned serious again.

* * *

Caroline stood before her father's gravestone and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Please let me see you again." she said as another tear fell, then another... Soon she couldn't hold it back any more It was like everything she had been bottling up came to the surface.

"Don't cry, Care Bear." a voice whispered. Caroline felt a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Dad."

Bill smiled down at his daughter as he wiped the tears from her face. Caroline closed her eyes as her father enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I love you. Daddy I'm so sorry-" she began.

"Sh." Bill told his daughter as he tenderly stroked her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm so proud of you Care Bear."

Bill's face then turned serious as he pulled apart slightly to look Caroline in the eye.

"Sweetie, you have to listen to me okay? I know it's hard and you've been through so much... I'm so proud of you. I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" she sniffed.

"You have to stay away from the Mikaelsons."

"What?"

"It's Klaus... If things continue to go as they have been going, he'll be the end of you, Caroline. You will be used against him."

Caroline looked away.

"I can't promise that. I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

Bill sighed at his daughter, so bright, so optimistic...

Caroline felt alone suddenly.

"It's time, isn't it?" Caroline asked, another tear falling.

Bill nodded, smiling sadly.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Bill saw the hope in his daughter's eyes. "I hope you don't have to."

Caroline nodded, knowing what he meant. If she ever saw him again, she would have to be dead.

"I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me."

Caroline noticed the vulnerability in her voice. She had been keeping up her walls for so long now, but she didn't care. She needed her dad. Tyler was gone, her friends had their own troubles and she couldn't exactly burden her mom. She had no one. Except for...

"Oh, Care Bear. I never left." her dad said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not leaving you."

Caroline made up her mind. She would just stay on the other side. It was simple enough, wasn't it? She didn't deserve to live anyway. She was a vampire. A monster, she thought to herself.

Caroline felt herself being dragged away. Literally, dragged away. Somebody had picked her shaking form up and was now cradling her in their strong arms.

"Dad!" she squealed.

"Take care of her!" Bill called after Caroline. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at whoever it was carrying her away.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and she was in Elena's house. She no longer felt cold. She was staring into the flame of the candle again.

She looked up to see Lucy with her palms spread over Kol's chest, just inches away. She was chanting.

Alice was stood by the island in the kitchen with a wooden bowl and a knife.

Caroline looked next to her to see Klaus. Her father's words echoed in her mind._ "He will be the end of you."_

A knife and a bowl was flung across the room into Klaus' hands. "You're blood related." is all the Salvatore said. Klaus did not hesitate in cutting the palm of his hand. Caroline watched the blood drip from his palm into the bowl. She felt a sort of hunger inside of her and before she knew it the veins beneath her eyes turned black.

Her fingers traced along her cheeks and she saw that Alice's veins were doing the same thing. The Salvatore looked away from Klaus and Caroline slowly did the same thing.

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you." Klaus spoke before placing the bowl filled with his blood on the floor and kicking it gently over the barrier. "It would be wise not to disappoint me."

"Klaus, this may still not work. I can only do this once. If any of your siblings die again; not I, or even Caroline can do anything about it. The balance of nature can only be disrupted so much." Alice stated before walking towards the witch.

Klaus turned to Caroline who was facing away from him. "Is everything all right, love?" he whispered so only she could hear. She turned around with a forced smile on her face.

"Yeah."

* * *

Alice held the bowl as Lucy continued to chant. A sort of wind picked up in the room.

"You have to close the door." Alice reminded her. "On the Other Side. So we don't get too many unwanted visits."

Lucy nodded but continued to chant. As her chanting became louder the wind in the room increased.

Alice carefully pulled the White Oak Stake out of Kol's chest. She saw the blood in the bowl in her hands and the blood in Kol's chest and closed her eyes, as the black veins vanished she opened them. Taking a deep breath she poured Klaus' blood into the hole on Kol's chest, and right into his heart. Lucy's chanting stopped.

"Now!" the witch yelled in hurry.

Alice picked up the stake and without warning plunged it through her stomach. Caroline grabbed onto something hard as she closed her eyes.

Klaus watched as Alice pulled the stake from her and thrust it back into Kol's chest.

* * *

The veins in Kol's skin slowly disappeared. Klaus watched as the colour returned to his face.

"Run." Alice whispered to Lucy. Lucy got up and ran to the other side of the barrier so that she was just behind Klaus.

The Original who had just moments ago been sleeping was now pulling the stake from his chest. The veins beneath his eyes were black.

Caroline opened her eyes. She saw what she was been gripping onto.

Klaus' arm.

Caroline turned back to the scene in front of her.

Kol was stood in front of Alice. Caroline noticed that the youngest Salvatore seemed a lot paler than usual and that Kol was standing very close to her. It didn't take long for Caroline to realized what was going on. Kol was drinking from Alice. More like...Draining her.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled before she could stop herself. She wanted him to stop it, but she realized that he couldn't... And neither could she.

"It's alright." Lucy said. "She knows."

Kol pulled away from Alice, speechless. Her blood was so different from any he had ever tasted.

"Thank you." was all he managed as he turned to Lucy who just nodded before picking up her bag and leaving.

Caroline released her grip from Klaus' arm. She didn't look at him, but she knew he was looking at her.

* * *

"Jeremy's mark is complete." Damon stated. "Why haven't we got the cure already?"

"There's something else that we need." Shane replied.

"What now?" Rebekah sighed.

"I've been where the cure is...I've seen it. My blood allowed me to see the dead. There is one other type of blood. Enough of it, will move the tomb thus exposing both the cure and Silas."

"What type of blood?" Elena asked.

The door to the Salvatore Boarding House burst open and almost off its hinges.

Elena gasped and gripped onto Damon's arm.

"_Original_ blood." Kol grinned.


	10. Chapter 10 - She's With The Angels

**A/N**: All characters belong to the CW apart from Alice Salvatore.

The layout to most of the beginning of this chapter is quite different, compared with the usual anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

I had been pretending to sleep for what I could only assume had been about two hours. I had been thinking… Just thinking. After Kol and Alice had left to do God knows what I had ignored Klaus. I had simply lay on the sofa and pretended to fall asleep. From what I could tell, it had worked. As I opened my eyes, I saw him sat on the chair next to the sofa, asleep.

This was my chance.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Boarding House._

"Kol." Rebekah choked.

"Hello sister. I'm glad to see you got over my death so quickly."

"You're alive." Damon sneered.

"Thank you're sister." Kol smirked.

Damon's eyes widened further. He turned to his sister who stood next to Kol, her arms folded across her chest.

"What the hell did you do?!" he demanded.

"Leave it Damon." Stefan warned. He was just as shocked as anyone to see Kol alive. But Alice had done it for the right reasons, at least.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you all quite yet." Kol said turning to Alice and grinning. "We have a cure to find."

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

I found myself walking towards the window. I opened the curtains. The morning sun was warm on my skin and I closed my eyes. I took these moments to reflect on my life. Caroline Forbes. Miss Mystic Falls, Cheerleader, mean girl… Vampire, monster, killer...

Everyone would be better off without a monster like me. My mom could be happy. She could be free.

I looked down to my hand and I slid the ring from my finger and held it in my palm. Taking a deep breath, I dropped it to the floor.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Boarding House_

"So, you're not gonna hurt us?" Elena asked. Kol shook his head.

"Alice saved my life. She obviously wouldn't want me hurting her brothers. I am in her debt."

Rebekah couldn't stand it any more. She ran towards her brother and suffocated him in her embrace.

"Kol." She said, tears in her eyes. Happiness overwhelming her.

Kol was taken aback. Unsure of what to do.

"How long do these things usually last?" he asked. Rebekah pulled away.

"Thank you. I don't know how it happened, and I don't care. Thank you." She told Alice who stood next to her brother.

Alice simply nodded in response.

"How are you alive?" Damon asked.

"I'll explain later." Alice told him. She quite simply did not have time to argue with him.

"So, you need Original blood?" Bonnie asked Shane.

"Uh…" Shane said, still shocked to see Kol. "Yes. From all surviving Originals."

"Elijah." Stefan said.

"Where is the _moral_ one?" Damon asked turning back to the two originals.

Rebekah turned to Kol and then to Stefan and grinned. "We're going back to Chicago."

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

I heard my ring drop to the floor and it almost felt like a release. Closing my eyes I felt the sun's warmth turn molten as it burned my skin like fire.

Then I was being knocked to the ground and away from the beams of sunlight shining through the window.

I opened my eyes, realising that Klaus' body was shielding mine from the light.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled as he gripped my shoulders, shaking me, as though willing me to wake up.

I felt my pupils dilate as I asked myself the same question.

"I-I don't know."

He got off me slowly before quickly closing the curtains and picking up my ring.

I felt the burns begin to heal. He knelt down beside me as I sat up slowly. He held out his palm and I gave him my hand. He slid the ring on my finger before helping me onto the sofa.

"Why would you do that?" he asked me, more gently.

"I wanted to kill myself." Is all that I said.

How could I do that? Want to kill myself? Leave everybody else? They need my help and I would just leave them? I didn't know how I could have wanted to do that. All I knew was that Klaus had just saved my life.

"Thank you." I told him as I looked him in the eyes. We held each other's gaze for a moment and I couldn't help but sense how close he was.

"Get some sleep." He told me. I nodded and lay my head down. He was still watching me, and something told me he didn't plan on sleeping. I felt his gaze still on me as I closed my eyes and melted into oblivion.

* * *

Liz walked out of the Grill having just eaten lunch there. It was a bright morning. Normally, this would have made her happy. But lately, she had been sensing something was different about her daughter. It wasn't anything she had said, or anything she did. It was the feeling that came along with it. A mother's intuition. Caroline was hiding something from her.

Liz was so lost in her own thoughts, she bumped into a certain hybrid walking past her.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry." she said. The boy looked at her for a moment. "Are you all right?" Liz asked, filled with concern. His mother had just recently died after all.

Tyler muttered something under his breath.

"At least Caroline could keep you company yesterday." the Sheriff smiled optimistically.

"What?"

"Caroline was with you. Wasn't she?"

"Liz, we broke up." Tyler said.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Boarding House_

"First, I would like to free my brother." Kol said.

"We're not freeing Klaus." Elena said.

"Oh, then maybe you'll want to free Caroline. Seeing as you've trapped her in there with him." Kol replied, his tone just as calm as before.

Elena gasped.

"You didn't know?" Alice asked innocently as she cocked her head to the side, much like Katherine thought Elena. Elena shook her head, concern for her friend overwhelming her. "Then again, why would you? You're too wrapped up in your own pathetic life to care about anyone else." Alice advanced.

"Stop." Damon told his sister.

"Why should I? It's the truth."

"At least I have always been honest. You've lied to your own brothers for over a hundred years." Elena said.

Alice froze, her eyes widening, shocked that a baby vampire would be so stupid.

Alice flashed to Elena and had her hand in her chest, just a millimetre from her heart. The veins beneath her eyes turned black as she smelled the vampire blood.

Kol watched in something similar to awe.

Damon pulled his sister away, throwing her back a meter before she landed on her feet growling, her fists in balls beside her. "You know what, Elena? I hope you get cured. Killing you will be _so_ much more fun." Alice spat.

Damon stood in front of Elena. "Stop!" he yelled at his sister.

Stefan sighed. "Bonnie, can you free them?"

"No." Bonnie replied.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed. Everyone except for Alice and Kol.

"I'm not freeing Klaus." She said, just as firmly.

"Fine by me." Kol said as he revealed a knife from his pocket.

Alice flashed towards Bonnie and bit into her wrist, forcing the blood down Bonnie's throat. Kol stabbed her in the heart.

Bonnie Bennett's body dropped dead to the floor.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy, Elena and Stefan yelled.

"Oh, don't worry you're pretty little head about it." Alice rolled her eyes in Elena's direction. She then turned to Stefan, "She's fine."

Jeremy ran to Bonnie. Quickly he grabbed a wooden stake from his pocket and threw it towards Alice. The hunter grabbed it with ease.

A growl escaped Kol.

* * *

"She'll come back." Alice shrugged, not really seeing what it was that everyone was so upset about.

"As a vampire!" Stefan yelled.

"Actually, no. She won't." Shane said.

"What?" Damon asked. Elena's eyes widened in understanding.

"How is that possible?"

All eyes turned to Bonnie. The witch opened her eyes and made a choking sound. Without thinking Jeremy pulled the knife from her heart.

"I'm- I'm human." She gasped. Her breathing was deep.

The front doors burst open once more.

Klaus and Caroline walked through.

"Care, are you OK?" Elena asked. Caroline looked a lot paler than normal.

Caroline smiled and nodded before turning to Bonnie who stood up slowly.

"Bonnie?"

"I'm fine, Care." The witch told her.

"So, who get's to go to Chicago?" Rebekah asked, fed up of interruptions.

"I vote not Elena." Alice smirked.

"Great." Rebekah smiled.

"Chicago?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Kol said. "To find Elijah. It turns out we need him to get to the cure."

"Well then." Klaus said turning from Stefan to Rebekah, and then finally to Caroline.

"This should be fun."

* * *

"I'm going to Chicago." Klaus stated. Caroline suddenly became confused as to why Klaus wanted the cure. Not for himself. It didn't seem like it was to destroy it, because she doubted he would help Rebekah and then take the cure from her. Perhaps it was for his sister.

"Whoever wants to come can. I couldn't care less. But Caroline and Alice and Rebekah are coming with me." he continued.

Caroline did a double take. "I'm coming?" she asked him.

"If you want to." he smirked. She smiled, because they both knew she wanted to. Of course she _wanted_ to go to Chicago! But, going with Klaus however...

"I'm coming too." Stefan, Damon and Elena said at the same time.

"Someone needs to stay here and look after Jeremy." Alice pointed out.

"I can take care of myself." the hunter spat back, resisting the urge to rip out Alice's heart. He refrained from doing so because she was a hunter. And only because she was a hunter.

"You see, the thing is I'm not sure you can. You can't even tell if someone has a pulse or not." she countered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know Kol was a vampire, let alone an original. I would have thought with all of the supernatural occurances in your life you would have kept up your guard."

Jeremy was silent.

"Damon, you should stay here with Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie." Stefan said.

"What?! Do you think I'm going to let her," he said, pointing to his sister, "Go alone with him." he said, pointing to Kol.

"It's rude to point." Alice said.

"Why? Are you scared of not being able to control what someone does?" Kol sneered as his eyes flickered from Elena to Damon.

"I'll go with them, Damon." Stefan said before Damon could do something he would end up regretting.

"What?" Elena asked. "You can't go. Is this because of Rebekah? Is this to get back at me?"

* * *

"I think I'm a little behind." Kol whispered to Alice who stood next to him, fully aware everyone could hear him.

"Oh, scientists made a new discovery recently. It was on the news and everything. The earth actually orbits Elena Gilbert. She has her own religion and her followers sacrifice themselves just so she can live so that more people can die for her." she whispered back.

"But everyone knew that already." he whispered back and grinned, enjoying their back and forth banter.

* * *

"It has nothing to do with you, Elena." Stefan said, hiding a smirk at Kol and his sisters sarcastic comments.

Elena was hurt, mainly at Alice, but also at Stefan. She didn't understand why Alice hated her so much, but that was for later. Now she needed to focus on more important things.

"They don't need so many people to convince Elijah." Elena told him.

"Somebody needs to go with my sister." Stefan replied.

"Who is perfectly fine in taking care of herself." Alice cut in.

"Exactly! She'll only be gone a few days. You hardly see her anyway!" Elena stated.

"Exactly! Maybe I want to spend more time with her? Maybe I want to take care of _Caroline_? Maybe I just want to go back to Chicago with Rebekah!" he yelled.

That one, last sentence changed the atmosphere. Caroline was happy, that Stefan was coming with her. Elena had closed her mouth, much to Alice's satisfaction. And Rebekah just stood still, not completely sure if she had heard him correctly.

"I guess the people are converting religions." Kol whispered to Alice. Rebekah, Caroline and Alice joined in with each other's laughter. Caroline knew she probably shouldn't laugh, but Elena had completely forgotten about her. She hadn't said a thing about her going to Chicago. This made her angry, upset, and bored of the entire conversation. She hadn't laughed in a while, it felt good. But then she remembered everything that had happened recently, and her smile quickly faded.

* * *

"Hi, Mom."

"I saw Tyler today." Liz answered as she sat next to her daughter on the sofa.

"Oh. I- uh...Was he OK?" Caroline asked. She knew that Tyler hated her, but she still loved him. She didn't know if she was in love with him, but she would always love him like she did Matt and so she wanted to make sure he was OK.

"Why didn't you tell me you broke up?"

"It's complicated."

"No, it's not. Come on, Caroline, I know you're keeping something from me. You can trust me-"

"-I know I can trust you."

"-It's not as though I don't know enough. I know about the cure and about the hunters and Jeremy and I also happen to know you're a vampire. But there's something else. You didn't come home last night and I'm worried about you, Caroline."

Tears formed in Caroline's eyes. "I saw him." she sniffed. "Dad, I saw him."

Liz wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Sh, its OK. Tell me."

"I'm a hunter. Like Jeremy."

"But, you're a vampire."

"Yes. When I was human..." she sniffed. "I was a potential hunter. I should have been one, but I died too early. I was never supposed to die. Now, I'm a vampire and a hunter too. I want to kill vampires but I am learning to control it and I have powers-"

"-P...Powers?"

Caroline pulled away and held out her palm. Liz watched as a tiny flame appeared in the centre. It was only there for a moment before it disappeared.

"And yesterday Elena and Jeremy and Damon they killed Kol and then I went to the other side and I saw Dad and I left him and I didn't want to leave him and then I came back and everything is different now..." Caroline trailed off.

Liz hugged her daughter once more.

"It's OK." she said soothingly.

"I don't deserve to live." Caroline whispered. Liz pulled away from her daughter and looked her straight in the eye.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm a monster."

Caroline had a distant look in her eye, one which sent chills down Liz's spine. It was like she wasn't herself.

"Caroline, you listen to me. You are beautiful and strong and I'm so proud of you. You are a better person than I could ever have hoped you'd become. If anybody in this town deserves to live, it's you. I don't know what's happening to you right now or what's going on but I know that, this person, isn't you. Caroline Forbes does not cry or breakdown or let life get the better of her. She never gives up and she helps everyone and she cares for her friends. You are not a monster Caroline."

"I love you mom." Caroline said. Her eyes returned to something resembling normalcy.

"I love you too." Liz smiled.

* * *

Klaus stood outside Caroline's house in the dark. He was listening on to Caroline and her mothers conversation. Earlier that day Caroline had tried to kill herself. Klaus wondered, was it to do with her inner hunter? Was it something else controlling her? He didn't know. But he would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

* * *

Liz walked into the living room with two cups of cocoa in hand. She gave one to Caroline and sat down beside her.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

Liz nodded.

"Well, to get the cure, we need Elijah's help."

"Elijah? Elijah Mikaelson?"

"Yeah, and...He's in Chicago. Well, if we called him he might not believe us and we need to make sure that he does come and it might take alot of convincing so..."

"What are you asking?"

"Can I go to Chicago? It's only for a few days and I've never been anywhere before and Stefan is going so he'll take care of me and make sure I'm fine because he knows Chicago and I really want to go. Klaus is going and nobody can kill him-"

"- Klaus is going?"

"Yeah. He's saved my life. Please, can I go?" Caroline begged.

Liz was silent for a moment. "You have to call me everyday."

Caroline beamed. "Thank you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

She practically jumped up and ran into her room to pack her things.

* * *

Finally, after what had seemed like a lifetime's long packing, Caroline zipped the suitcase shut. She sighed, suddenly bored. She felt a slight chill and wrapped her robe around her to keep her warm. She felt that nervous but slightly proud feeling she always did. The one when she knew she was being watched. The one when she knew that he was watching her.

Caroline looked through the window, seeing nothing but darkness. She walked towards it and slowly opened it, craning her neck so her head was outside. She felt the cool air on her cheeks.

"I know you're there." she called.

Klaus didn't answer.

Caroline closed her eyes and shook her head. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." she muttered before closing the window.

* * *

_The Next Morning._

Caroline heard a car beep. She smiled, putting on her sunglasses as she opened the front door, dragging her suitcase behind her.

Stefan leaned against the car, staring dramatically into the distance. His sunglasses hid his eyes.

As she excitedly got into the back seat Stefan threw her suitcase into the boot with the rest of the bags.

"Careful!" Alice exclaimed. She sat next to Caroline. She wore denim shorts, a white tee and a thin denim jacket with some boots. She also wore sunglasses.

"Sorry." Stefan said innocently. Caroline could tell he was happy, she smiled at this. Stefan seemed happier since his sister had arrived. Well, happier than she had seen him in a long time.

"Just one more stop." Stefan said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Stefan wants to pick up his girlfriend." Alice explained.

Judging by the smile on Alice's face, she wasn't talking about Elena.

* * *

Stefan pulled up outside of Rebekah's house. The original flashed towards the car before Stefan had even got out of the car. Stefan laughed and shook his head as he took her two suitcases and threw them into the boot of the car.

"Stefan!" both Alice and Rebekah yelled.

Rebekah sat in the front next to Stefan.

"Here we go." he said.

* * *

"A private plane?" Caroline asked. Klaus smirked and nodded.

Kol and Rebekah stared at the thing.

"Ladies first." Klaus smiled. Caroline gulped.

"I've never been on a plane before." she whispered.

"You're not scared, are you?" Kol grinned.

"Oh, shut up Kol! You're just as scared as she is. You've never been on a plane!" Rebekah snapped.

"Neither have you!" Kol retorted.

"You're making a scene!" Klaus snapped in a hushed voice as he looked to some of the flight staff who stood at the top of the stairs to the plane, staring at them.

"It's not that bad." Stefan told Rebekah who nodded, still glaring at Kol.

"There's alcohol." Alice called. She stood at the top of the steps to the plane. She waved a glass of champagne in the air.

Everyone climbed aboard.

* * *

Inside it was spacious, everything was cream. Stefan sat next to the window and Rebekah sat down next to him. She looked extremely pale to Caroline. Alice also sat on the window side, opposite her brother so that they were facing one another and Kol sat next to her. Caroline sighed as she sat next to Klaus. The cream leather sofas were arranged in a sort of circle, each two chairs were attached to one another and there was a small gap between each two so that you wouldn't get trapped between the chairs.

"Hello love." Klaus smirked as Caroline sat next to him.

Caroline heard the engine of the plane start and suddenly they were moving. Rebekah's eyes widened as she gripped onto Stefan's arm. Kol gripped onto the armrest. Alice and Stefan burst out laughing. Caroline would probably be laughing too at the cowardly originals, if she wasn't scared herself. She felt her face go pale and she thought for a moment she might throw up. She felt a hand on her arm.

"It's all right." Klaus leaned and whispered in her ear. The plane took off the ground and soon all that could be seen through the windows was clouds and sky.

Alice revealed a blood bag from her purse and began to drink. Stefan did the same.

"It's animal blood." He explained to Alice who had raised an eyebrow. Caroline thought it was strange to just drink it when there were so many staff on board. But then again they could always be compelled.

She pulled a blood bag from her own bag and began to drink. She suddenly didn't feel thirsty any longer. She put the blood bag back, but she felt sick. Her eyes widened as she flashed into the bathroom.

Klaus stood, alarmed.

"Oh, God!" Alice said.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Her body's rejecting it." Alice ran after Caroline.

Klaus was about to follow when Rebekah stood in his way. "I think she needs privacy." the Original said before running after the two blondes.

Kol was shocked that Rebekah cared so much.

* * *

Caroline felt the blood come up and out of her mouth. It stung her throat and tasted disgusting. She leaned over the sink as the blood practically emptied from her body.

Alice brushed Caroline's hair out of the way and Rebekah patted her on the back gingerly.

Caroline breathed as Rebekah handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Thank you." she said.

Rebekah shrugged. "You'd do the same for any of us."

"I- I don't know what's happening." Caroline said.

"You're body is rejecting the human blood, Caroline. You have to drink vampire blood."

"But, can't I just drink animal blood?" Caroline asked.

"It's not enough, Caroline."

Caroline nodded. Alice felt sorry for the baby vampire. She knew what all this was like.

"Don't you have a vampire blood bag?" Rebekah asked Alice. The hunter nodded. The original breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least you don't have to drink from my brother." she smirked. Despite herself, Caroline smiled too.

Rebekah left the bathroom, coming back with one of Alice's blood bags and handing it to Caroline.

Caroline slowly drank. "How is it?" asked Rebekah.

"It's...good."

* * *

**A/N**: Very much a " Barbie Klaus, Vampire Barbie, Barbie Salvatore" ( Girl power) chapter. What does everyone think about going to Chicago? Klaroline going to Chicago? Hope you all enjoyed! Please Review x


	11. Chapter 11 - Chicago

Caroline and Klaus walked down the hall in the hotel. Followed by Rebekah, Stefan, Kol and Alice.

"So, tomorrow…" Caroline began.

"We see Elijah." Klaus finished.

"Will I have to show him my powers?"

"Only if you want to. Otherwise Alice can take care of it."

"Yes, why bother doing anything? Let's leave Alice to do the dirty work." the youngest Salvatore said sarcastically. She sounded too much like Damon, thought Caroline.

"Um." Caroline walked to the door of her room. "Klaus, what are you doing?" she asked, seeing that he was still stood next to her.

"This is my room."

"No, this is my room."

"It's a suite, love. This one has two bedrooms."

"What?"

"I wouldn't want you hurting yourself, Caroline."

"I wouldn't hurt myself."

"You did yesterday."

"I won't." she said adamantly.

"I can't take that chance."

Caroline hesitated. "You're not sleeping with me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You what?!" Stefan and Alice exclaimed.

"Well, what with the current financial climate I decided to just book two rooms; not including Klaus and Caroline's obviously." Kol replied innocently, however the corners of his mouth twitched a little. He was suppressing a grin.

"I'm not sleeping in a room with you. And you have more than enough money for another room so don't give me that crap!" Alice told him.

"Relax, darling. Besides, there are no more available rooms."

"Well, I'm not sharing a room with him either and I doubt that Stefan wants to." Rebekah said. Alice looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry." Rebekah added.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Kol grinned.

Rebekah walked across the hall to her and Stefan's room.

"Be careful." Stefan told his sister.

"I'm fine." She said, failing to hide the bitterness behind her voice. Stefan nodded, making a mental note to make sure that Damon didn't find out about this.

Alice sighed as she followed Kol who took her bags and led her into the room.

* * *

"Wow." Caroline exclaimed as she saw the room. There were two cream sofas and a big window covering a wall. She could see at least half of Chicago through it. There were two doors opposite each other, on other ends of the room. She walked to the one on the right and opened it.

"This is mine." She said. Klaus chuckled as he carried her suitcase through and placed it on the bed.

"Um…Thanks."

"Your welcome, love." He said before leaving her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Alice walked through to the bedroom and froze. Kol was lying on the bed, his palms behind his head as he leant on the headboard. Wearing nothing but his underpants.

"Hello, darling." He grinned.

Alice scoffed. "You're sleeping on the couch."

* * *

Rebekah sat on the bed. She was happy. For the first time, in a long time, she was happy. Stefan was packing his clothes into a wardrobe. Rebekah wondered what they were going to do about sleeping arrangements.

"Kol wouldn't... hurt her, would he?"

"She saved his life, Stefan. He's grateful to her. I doubt that he would. Besides, I think she can take care of herself."

"I'm worried about Caroline. She's getting too close to Klaus." he said, suddenly not sure if he should be discussing this with the man's sister.

"Klaus would never intentionally hurt her." Rebekah told him. "Stop worrying."

"You're right." Stefan sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I want to go out to dinner." She said. "Like the good old days. We could go dancing."

"And re-live the twenties? No thank you. I'd rather not be a '_Rippah_' again."

Rebekah laughed at his interpretation of Klaus as she threw a pillow at him. "You're terrible at accents!"

Stefan grinned. "Why go out, when we can stay in?" he asked. He flashed onto the bed and on top of Rebekah, his lips just an inch from hers. "Unless of course, you want to go out."

Rebekah shook her head. Their lips met. As they did so it was like more memories of their time together flashed through Stefan's brain. How he had felt about Rebekah and how she had made him feel. He pulled apart and his eyes locked with hers as he stared at her in wonder.

"The twenties were the best years of my life, Stefan. So what if I want to re live them?"

"I miss them too. But you can't live in the past."

"It wasn't that long ago for me."

"I know."

* * *

"Yes, mom. I'm fine." Caroline laughed. "Honestly. It's amazing!" she said into the phone. She sat on the bed, reading a magazine she had got on the plane whilst talking on the phone to her mom.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself sweetie. Stay safe!"

"I will." Caroline smiled.

Caroline ended the call and sighed. Her mother worried too much. But she supposed she would worry about her too.

Caroline heard the door to the suite open. She got up and crept towards her bedroom door and, pressing her ear against it, she listened to see what was going on.

* * *

Alice knocked on the door. "Come in." an irritated voice belonging to Klaus said.

"Are you decent?" Alice teased. The door opened and Klaus had a look on his face that could literally kill a lesser vampire.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. She walked past him and into the room. The entrance room was filled with candles and a table by the window, set for two.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel about you in that way." She turned to him and said. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"What did you think was so worth interrupting me for?" he growled. Alice could be tolerable sometimes, but she was too much like Kol others.

"I came to give Caroline this." Alice said, handing him a blood bag. "Tomorrow I'll go and find some more. And, I think you should be more polite to me. Seeing as I did save your brother's life." She shrugged. Klaus took the blood bag and nodded.

"Your welcome." Alice said before leaving.

* * *

Caroline wondered what all that was about. Inhaling, she opened the door and walked into the lounge. She gasped. The room was dark, it was illuminated by candles. There was a rounded table with two chairs opposite one another. Rose petals lay on the floor.

"I thought you might be hungry." Klaus said. He was wearing a suit.

"Um…Yeah." Caroline said. She felt enormously under-dressed. "Um…I think I should get changed first." She babbled before practically running back into her room and closing the door behind her.

Caroline leant against the door. God, Klaus looked good in a suit. She wondered if she should have dinner with him. What would her friends say? She thought she might as well make the most of this opportunity, how often did she go to Chicago anyway? Never. And, it wasn't a date. Just dinner. Just a nice dinner between…Friends.

* * *

Kol saw that the glass door in the window was open. He walked through and saw a blonde with long curly hair sitting on the balcony. Her legs dangling off the side above the busy streets below. It was dark outside but the light of the moon shone on her golden locks.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" Kol asked as he jumped on the stone balcony and sat down next to her.

"It wouldn't make any difference. I'm already dead."

"Do you want the cure for yourself, or for your brothers?"

"My brothers."

"But, if you had the chance, would you take it?"

Alice turned to face him. The reflection of the moon captured in her eye.

"No. I'd still be a hunter. Why would I cure myself of being one of the most powerful vampires on earth? I know you certainly wouldn't take it."

Kol grinned. He felt somewhat happier knowing Alice would never take the cure, but he wasn't sure why.

"_Do_ you, now?"

Alice nodded. "When we find the cure, I'm giving it to Elena." she said.

"I thought you hated her." Kol said, his voice turning cold.

"Yes. I know you still want to kill her. The only reason you haven't hurt any of them is because I saved you. But, if we cure her, she won't heal." Alice smirked mischievously.

"What an intriguing idea." he grinned.

There was silence as each thought about what they would do to Elena Gilbert. Kol's thoughts travelled to Damon. The thought of him not healing whilst being tortured made Kol grin to himself.

"What would you do if I did jump?" Alice asked. Before Kol could answer she had her palms on the concrete and was about to push herself off. Kol grabbed her by the waist, steadying her so that she was securely on the balcony and turning her to face him. She saw the confused and worried expression on his face and grinned triumphantly. Their lips just an inch apart.

"I would catch you."

* * *

Caroline rummaged through her clothes. She hadn't packed to go out on a dinner. She needed something blue. Klaus liked her in that colour. Then again, why should she care what Klaus thought of her? She decided on a blue play suit. _Not because of Klaus_, she told herself, _because I like it_. She brushed her hair so that it hung in curls flowing gracefully down her back and she put in some ear rings and bracelets. She fastened her heels before getting up and checking herself in the mirror one last time.

"Here we go." She whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath she opened her door and walked into the entrance lounge.

Klaus stood still as he saw her. She wore a deep blue play-suit which showed off her long legs. Her hair flowed down her back elegantly.

"You…" Klaus swallowed. "You look exquisite."

"Thanks." Caroline said, willing her cheeks not to flush.

Klaus pulled back a chair and Caroline sat in it. He then sat in the chair opposite her.

* * *

"Shall I walk you to the door?" Klaus smirked. Caroline laughed.

"Sure."

Klaus grinned and he walked her to her bedroom door.

"Alice wanted to give you this." he said, handing her the blood bag. She took it gratefully.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He smiled. He then knelt down and kissed her hand. She felt his lips touch her knuckles and she could not contain her blush.

"Klaus." she began. He looked at her how he always did and it made her feel nervous and unable to think about what it was she was going to say to him. "Thank you." She told him before opening her door and closing it behind her. Even though she knew her heart didn't beat, it felt like it was racing. What was happening to her?

* * *

**The next morning**

Alice rolled over to see Kol lying next to her. He grinned at her, his eyes still closed, his arm wrapped around her.

"Get up." she whispered.

"Not yet."

"Kol."

"Alice." he replied, mocking her tone.

"Fine." she huffed before leaving the bed. Kol groaned.

"Come back." he said, missing the warmth her body gave him. Or, more likely, missing her body being pressed against him.

Alice was determined to make him listen to her, plus she didn't want anybody thinking she had gone soft on him. So she walked into the bathroom and found a jug. She then went to the ice machine. Filling the jug up with cold water. She smirked to herself.

* * *

Rebekah opened her eyes, they widened instantly when she saw Stefan who lay next to her.

"Morning." he smiled.

"Morning." she smiled back.

"We're seeing your brother today."

"I just hope he takes a long time to convince." she said as Stefan got up to get changed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave." she said. He grinned and flashed towards her, capturing her lips before escaping to the bathroom.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes slowly. The light coming from her bedroom window told her it was morning.

"Mom." she groaned. "Why didn't you wake me up? I'm gonna be late for school." she sighed. Then the memories of the previous months came flushing back. Her eyes opened at once, she wasn't at home. She was in Chicago.

Her phone was ringing. "Mom?" she asked, picking it up.

"I just rang to make sure you're OK. Did you do anything fun last night? Is Stefan taking care of you?"

"Yeah, mom I'm fine. I-uh... I had a nice meal last night and then I went to bed."

"What did you have?"

"Mom."

"Sorry, I just worry about you. Anyway, I best be off. Have a good day sweetie."

Caroline ended the call. She got showered and changed. As she walked out into the lounge, Klaus sat at the table reading a newspaper. The table was set for breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart." he smiled warmly as he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down.

"I'm starving." she said, biting into some toast.

* * *

"I'm giving you one last chance, Mikaelson. Get up."

"Come back to bed."

"Get up."

"Come back to-" Kol was interrupted when he felt Alice flash towards the bed and practically jump on him, his growing grin halted as he felt a freezing cold liquid be poured down his chest. His eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright as a (very manly) shriek escaped him. He saw Alice holding a jug of cold water and ice.

"_Get. Up_." she told him. She was trying not to laugh. Kol was fuming. A growl escaped him and she flashed out of the room. He clambered out of bed and, after throwing on some clothes, ran after her.

* * *

Alice walked into the hall feeling more than proud of herself. She was so distracted she walked into someone in the hall. She stepped back.

"Oh, Stefan. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"What's got you in a good mood?" he asked her amusedly. "Does it have anything to do with the shriek we just heard." he said as Rebekah walked out of their room and closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" she asked. She recognised the shriek, it came from her brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice shrugged. She walked past them and across the hall, catching the lift at the end of it.

Kol exited his room. He was seething.

"Kol?" Rebekah asked. She frowned and then put her palm on his neck. "You're freezing."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know." Stefan said, not liking his dangerous tone.

"What did she do?" Rebekah asked. She then put two and two together, Alice had been carrying a jug before. "She didn't?" Rebekah asked. Kol's silence was answer enough. The original could not contain her laughter.

Stefan grinned as well.

"Shut up." Kol growled as he stormed down the hall and towards the elevator.

* * *

Klaus exited the room next to Caroline.

"What's going on?" he asked Rebekah and Stefan who were laughing hysterically.

* * *

Elijah entered the hotel, having recently received a call asking him to do so from Niklaus. He hoped sincerely for his brothers sake, that this was not some sort of trick. Quite frankly he had grown tired of his games. He sat at a table in the restaurant next to the lobby.

He saw Kol storming out of a lift, not looking at all happy. Rebekah, Niklaus, the younger Salvatore brother and the Forbes girl exiting the next lift.

Kol noticed Elijah and walked towards him, calming slightly.

"Hello, brother." he greeted, but there was no grin accompanying his greeting.

"Kol. I hope you have been staying out of trouble." Elijah said, but what was the point? Kol was like a magnet to trouble.

"Hello, Elijah." Klaus said as he walked towards the table.

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted as he stood as Rebekah and Caroline approached.

"Elijah." Rebekah smiled. The original smiled back. He's technically the oldest vampire alive, Caroline thought to herself as Elijah greeted her.

"What's wrong with you, Kol?" Niklaus asked Kol as Rebekah began to explain the situation to her brother. Kol was glaring in the direction of the bar. Alice was talking to some man with brown hair. Kol snarled.

"I heard about earlier. That must be a major crash to your ego." Klaus smirked.

"Don't say another word." Kol spat.

Klaus raised his hands in mock surrender.

"...We need your blood for the cure." Rebekah said.

"I see." Elijah said once she had finished the story. "Show me."

Rebekah nodded and started walking towards Alice.

* * *

"Hi Rebekah, this is Andrew." Alice introduced her. "Andrew, this is Rebekah."

The man's smile broadened as he saw Rebekah. Stefan clenched his fists from the table.

"She's off limits." Alice told him. His smile faded.

"How do you two know each other?" Rebekah found herself saying. He was gorgeous.

"We're friends. We have been for a long time." said Andrew, his sounded voice deep and mysterious.

Rebekah nodded. "Alice, you're needed." is all Rebekah said. Alice nodded.

"I'll see you later." Andrew grinned at Alice who smiled back.

"Who was that?" Rebekah asked quietly as they walked away from him.

"My friend who can still hear you." Alice whispered back. Rebekah swallowed. He must be a vampire, she thought.

* * *

Alice walked to the table next to Rebekah. All the men stood. She smiled, at least some people still had manners these days.

"Alison. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Elijah." Elijah said calmly. He looked her up and down. _Oh God, _she thought_, is he trying to read me? He's good looking. He looks like Kol but more mature._

Elijah bent down and kissed her hand, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I would like to see what you can do." Elijah said.

"Are you quite all right, Kol?" Elijah asked, turning to his brother.

"Peachy." he said sarcastically. Klaus smirked.

Elijah's attention was turned as his drink which sat on the table caught alight. He could see the reflection of the flames in Alice's eyes.

The fire disappeared.

"Impressive." he muttered. "I hear you saved my brother's life. Thank you for that. Can you-"

"-No, I can't take you to the other side." Alice finished. Elijah was slightly taken aback at how blunt she was. "The witches are angry enough with me."

"Why would the witches be angry with you?" Caroline asked.

"Because, unless I kill vampires, I serve them no purpose. The only thing keeping me in their good books is-"

"-Bonnie." Caroline finished. It was Alice's turn to be taken aback. "What about me? Will the witches be angry with me?"

"Caroline, you're a vampire hunter and most of you're friends are vampires not to mention the fact that you associate with originals. _Of course_ they are angry at you." she said. Seeing Caroline's worried expression, she continued. "But witches complain about everything so it doesn't matter that much. Besides, they are more mad at me."

* * *

"Niklaus, there are things which need to be discussed." Elijah said even though he was speaking to Kol as well.

Kol watched Alice, she was looking across the large room towards Andrew who put his phone in his pocket as he nodded at her. She smiled a thankful smile in return.

"So, you don't need us anymore?" Rebekah asked Klaus and Elijah.

"Go if you must." Klaus said.

Alice walked away from the group without a word towards Andrew.

"I'll show you Chicago." Stefan told Caroline. Caroline and Rebekah and Stefan left the group, on their departure Klaus caught Stefan's arm.

"If anything happens-"

"-You'll make a necklace out of my intestines. Yeah yeah I get it."

"Good." Klaus smirked. Stefan followed after the two girls.

"What's Chicago like?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"You'll see." Rebekah grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** **Oh yay Chicago. I read over this chapter after writing it and was like, did I seriously send them to Chicago and have them stay the night in one chapter? Yes. Apparently I did. I was listening to Tom Odell - Another Love on repeat while writing this. Very motivating. I have lately been writing a few chapters ahead, a bit each day, so if I can't write or don't have time to write you all still get annual updates! I am writing this 02/19/2013 a.k.a my birthday. I am writing fanfiction on my birthday, and guess what? I don't care! Haha, seriously though I have no life.**

**What are you thinking about Chicago? More appropriate question: What are you thinking about KLAROLINE in Chicago?**

**(I'm giving us alot of Kol to compensate for Julie being..Julie. Killing good characters before their bloom.)**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Blood You Wanted

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Julie Plec and I'll write if I want to.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah sat in the café, quite exhausted after their shopping trip which Stefan had been dragged along to.

* * *

_"Caroline, which pair of shoes? The dark baby pink or the coral pink?" Rebekah asked, holding up some shoes. She had spent ten minutes trying to decide herself and, after coming to no conclusion, decided she was in need of a second opinion._

_Caroline turned and stood looking between two pairs of shoes. Her brows furrowed together as she thought._

_"My God!" Stefan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "They're the exact same!"_

_"No they're not." Caroline and Rebekah told him at the same, as though this offended them. He put his face in his palm and shook his head._

_"I think the coral pink." Caroline said._

_"I thought so too but the baby pink ones are so pretty." Rebekah whined._

_"Then just get both!" Stefan sighed._

_"Good idea." She grinned, turning to Caroline when Ste__f__an wasn't looking and the two grinned at each other._

* * *

"Do you believe us?" Klaus asked.

"I don't see a reason for you to lie. However, your hunter..."

"Caroline?"

"No, Alison. Are you sure you can trust her? She's just come into your lives after all."

"She brought me back from the dead." Kol said.

"Yes, but does that mean that you can trust her? This cure, there are no other chances. This is it. The cure is important, and I want it. We all do, I suppose, for our own reasons therefore we really can't leave anything to chance." Elijah spoke.

"We can trust her."

"She's the Cannibal Hunter, Kol. I'm sure you've heard rumours about her."

"Well, no."

"She's a manipulator. She is skilled at killing vampires, and she just happens to be staying in a hotel with three originals. The werewolves tell me she knew our father."

"What?!" both Kol and Klaus yelled. Elijah smirked and sat back in his seat. His brothers really didn't think things through much.

Everyone turned to Alice who stood by Andrew who had just returned to the hotel with a silver suitcase. They were walking to the elevator. The one which only took you upstairs to the rooms.

* * *

**_Earlier that day_**

_Caroline bit into her toast. _

_"What is it?" she asked him. He looked as though there was something he wanted to say._

_"Caroline, I just want to keep you safe." he told her._

_"I know." she said, not sure what he was getting at._

_"Well," he said, revealing a wooden stake. Caroline swallowed. "I wouldn't hurt you. You know that." Caroline nodded. He continued, "I want you to carry this. Chicago has alot of vampires in it. I wouldn't want any harm coming to you. Even if you run into a werewolf...If for whatever reason I'm not there I need to know you can take care of yourself."_

_"I can take care of myself." Caroline said._

_"Please." he said. She sighed, taking the stake. Hoping beyond hope that she didn't try to kill herself again._

* * *

"Are you saying that you stayed there so long on purpose?" Stefan asked dryly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Stefan." Rebekah grinned as she took a sip from her coffee.

"It was funny." Caroline shrugged. Stefan sighed and, despite himself, laughed along with them.

* * *

Alice walked with Andrew to her room and they closed the door behind them. He set out the suitcase on the table, she suddenly sensed they were being watched. Kol, she thought. Then she thought, let him look. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Except, it wasn't just Kol behind the door. Cursing under her breath, she walked towards the door and opened it. There stood Klaus, Kol and Elijah.

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

The three originals walked into the room, Andrew seemed unaffected by their presence let alone intimidated.

Klaus walked over to the suitcase.

"What's the code?" he growled. Andrew walked over to the suitcase and opened it. There, inside, was blood bags.

"It's vampire blood for Caroline so she doesn't have to kill. Happy, now?" Alice asked, irritated.

"You never said you knew our f- Mikael." Kol said.

"You never asked." Alice shrugged.

"Enough games." Klaus growled.

"How did you know Mikael?" Elijah asked. He seemed calmer than his brothers, Alice respected that. She didn't much enjoy being interrogated.

"I'm just gonna go." Andrew said before leaving.

_Gee, thanks_, Alice thought.

* * *

**_THE TWENTIES_**

_"You alright?" Katherine asked. Alison nodded, making sure her necklace was in place. The two watched as two originals and Stefan walked into a dance club._

_"It's dangerous, Katherine. Klaus could kill you if he saw you." Alice told her._

_"I know." Katherine said. She made sure her black, short wig was straight before following them. _

_"You coming?" Katherine asked. Alice shook her head. Katherine knew what that meant and she was not about to get in the way._

_Katherine walked into the club as Alice spotted two vampires whom she recognised. Quickly, she flashed all three of them down an alley._

_"What the hell is this?" one of them growled, but was interrupted when Alice bit into his neck. He tried to struggle free, but he couldn't. She was too strong. After she had almost drained him, she ripped out his heart before he could heal and she sucked the remaining juice from the motionless organ in her hands._

_She looked up as she heard a noise from the end of the alley. A man stood watched her, a sadistic smile taking over his lips. He walked towards her casually. _

_"You feed from humans." He observed. He had a British accent._

_"Better than letting some humans die." she said after ripping the other vampire's heart out._

_Mikael looked at her for a moment, impressed. He despised all vampires, however this one was different._

* * *

"I took him to the other side of Chicago, so that he was away from you. He told me of his sons and daughter whom he wanted to kill, but it just seemed…Wrong. Stefan had been close with you and Rebekah after all." Alice said to Klaus. "Then, he found out I had distracted him and taken him away from you. He tried to kill me, he compelled me."

"To do what?" Kol asked.

"To, if I ever got the chance, kill one of you, or bring you to him. But I can't be compelled, just like Jeremy can't."

"How do we believe you?" Elijah asked.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"I'm leaving." Klaus said taking the suitcase with him.

"You're welcome." Alice scowled as he slammed the door shut.

"Manners cost nothing." She said before going into the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Caroline saw Klaus walking up to their table in the café.

"Would you like to see Chicago?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said. It was just a tour, she told herself, it didn't mean anything. Klaus grinned as he held out a hand to help her stand.

"No, Nik! I will not stand for this! You can't _hog_ her! For once, I'm having a civil conversation with her and you take her away! No. How about, we all go to… A club. Yes, let's go to a club. Come on, Stefan. We're going to a club."

Stefan resisted the urge to laugh. "Yes, come on then, off to the club. We're going to a club. Let's go to a club. We're all going to a club." He said, mimicking Rebekah who swatted him playfully on the arm.

"Let's go." Caroline smiled. She was looking forward to going, however she couldn't shake her disappointment. She'd wanted Klaus to take her on a tour. She shook her head, shaking those irrational thoughts from her mind as they left the café.

* * *

The club was loud. Even though it was afternoon there were hundreds of drunk people. As she walked through the crowds everyone seemed to stare at her, and then Klaus, and then they would look away. Klaus held his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, a horrified expression consuming her features.

"Just go with it." He whispered as he glared at everyone who looked their way, particularly at Caroline.

Caroline tilted her head back to see that Stefan and Rebekah were holding hands and stood awfully close.

"This is a vampire club." Caroline said.

Klaus nodded. He led them all up some stairs to a room of tables with a sort of balcony viewing over the club.

Caroline sat down between Klaus and Rebekah, Stefan sat on the other side of Rebekah.

"I remember this place." Stefan said.

"You should do." Klaus said, leaning back and smirking. "We have a lot of memories here."

Rebekah, however, was not smiling, nor was she happy. The vibe here had changed. At first, she had thought that perhaps it was just because the place had changed over the years, but something was wrong. She could feel it. As she turned to Caroline, she could sense the blonde felt it too.

"I want to go." Rebekah said.

"What are you talking about, Rebekah? You're the one who wanted us to come here." Klaus said.

"Well, now I want to go."

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." She said. "But something is."

Stefan pulled her on to the dance floor and Rebekah, all worries forgotten, danced to the music.

* * *

Kol flashed towards Alice until her back was agaisnt a wall. He put both arms on either side of her, his palms resting on the wall. "Now, I would not suggest repeating this morning's performance. I will not hesitate in pulling your heart from your chest." he said dangerously.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Perhaps you should be."

"Get off me, Mikaelson." she spat.

"Oh, so we're on last name basis then, are we?" he growled, stepping away.

"Don't touch me again."

"Oh, that's not what you were saying last night."

She reached out to punch him but he grabbed her arm mid air. Scowling, she yanked her arm free.

* * *

"Damon, where is Bonnie?" Elena asked as she walked downstairs. Now that Stefan and Alice were gone she felt more comfortable and decided to stay in the Boarding House. "I haven't seen Jeremy all day either. Non of them are answering their phones."

"I don't know." Damon shrugged, not looking up form his book.

"Damon… If you know something."

"All I know is that my brother has left me here alone to take care of the kids and that sucks. Don't worry, I just let them play in the garden."

"Where are they?" she asked again.

Damon stood up and shrugged, "How would I know?"

* * *

"Where is everyone else?"

"Nik tells me they've gone to a club."

"Wait, which one?" Alice asked. "The one they used to go to in the twenties?"

"He didn't say. Why?"

Alice pulled her phone out of her pocket and furiously typed in some numbers before pressing the device to her ear.

"Alison?" Andrew asked.

"Tell me you didn't tell anyone."

"About what? The blood you wanted? What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"Don't treat me for a fool. You must have overheard their conversation about the cure. Who did you tell?"

"Alice, you have to understand that you're not the only one who wants it. Others do as well. I could hardly lie to them-"

"God, I'm gonna fucking murder you!"

"I'm doing the world a great service." he said sarcastically. "If you were in my shoes you would do the same." he spat.

"You should have never crossed me, Andrew! I'll make you wish you were never born!" she screamed before ending the call. She nearly crushed the phone in her hands. Kol took it out of her hands before she could damage it and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice, what's going on?"

Her eyes were wide and she didn't pull away when he touched her.

"They're dead."

"What?!"

"Andrew told someone. Which means everyone knows. Every vampire in Chicago and possibly even further away knows about the cure."

"What does that mean?"

"In the twenties I saw Rebekah, Klaus and Stefan entering a club. Maybe they went back."

"What are you saying?"

"They're in a club. A club filled with vampires."

* * *

The song ended and Rebekah sat down with Stefan. Before Klaus could ask Caroline for a dance, a man sat at the table. Rebekah smiled at him.

"Caroline, Stefan, Nik, this is Andrew."

"Hello, Caroline." Andrew grinned as he took her palm and kissed it gently.

* * *

**A/N- I posted this chapter, however having read it over again I saw that I got some of the characters names mixed up. *sigh*, I hope you all enjoy it. A big thank you to everyone who has Followed/Favorited/Reviewed this story.**


	13. Chapter 13 - When We Were Human

**Disclaimer: (To the tune- Justin Bieber's Boyfriend)**

_ If I was Julie Plec_

_I'd make loads of money_

_I'd fangirl and stalk Joseph_

_He'd never be alone_

_And I could be famous_

_And have loads of money_

_If I were Julie_

_I'd be making money._

**A/N: I am vary bored at the moment. Can you tell? ;) I don't even listen to Justin Bieber so where this came from I have no idea.**

* * *

**_X_**

* * *

Caroline did not blush as Andrew kissed her hand. In fact, he creeped her out a little. The way he was staring at her… The kiss did send shivers down her spine. But not the good kind.

He was fairly tall and his hair was dark brown. His eyes were dark, almost black in fact. All in all, he looked like a good person, however his eyes were a different story. Something made her eyes dart around the room in search of an escape.

Rebekah noticed that after the music had stopped, it had not started again. It was silent, and all eyes were on them. She was sure there wasn't this many people near by before.

"I believe that you have information." Andrew said.

"What is this?" Klaus demanded.

"You see, we're not afraid of you, Mikaelson." A vampire from the crowd now gathering around the table said as they stepped forward. "Where is the cure?" they said, their tone was dangerous.

"You dare to defy me?" he asked, standing. He wasn't quite as tall as Andrew, but he was just as intimidating. Well, more so. He stood forward. Andrew took five steps back, his face expressionless. Klaus smirked and started stepping forward, seemingly winning. Caroline looked at Andrew… Something wasn't right.

"Klaus!" she yelled, but it was too late. Andrew had loured Klaus away from the table. A vampire had appeared behind him and snapped his neck. Rebekah gasped as her brother's body fell to the floor and Caroline froze, feeling vulnerable without him next to her.

"Now that's out of the way," Andrew said. "How about you tell us all more about this cure." He grinned, turning to Caroline, Rebekah and Stefan.

* * *

"I don't know!" Caroline seethed. She was so mad at this vampire. She clenched her fists as she previsioned herself ripping his heart from his chest.

"You'll have to do better than that." Andrew said.

"We don't know where it is!" Rebekah snapped.

"Hm." He said, pacing.

Caroline was glad she had worn a leather jacket today. It was styled to be quite baggy and had an inside pocket. The stake was still there. The one which Klaus had given her. She silently thanked him.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Andrew yelled. The fire alarm went off in the club. Sure enough one of the tables in the corner had set alight. The fire spread to the wooden laminate floor. Caroline also silently thanked Alice for all she had taught her. Andrew flashed towards the fire. Caroline looked to Rebekah and then to Stefan.

Every vampire was turned to stare at the roaring fire when a blonde vampire flashed and hid in the back of the crowd.

* * *

Elena left to go and look for Bonnie again in the Grill. As soon as the door shut behind her he flashed down the hall, down the stairs. He grabbed a blood bag from the freezer and demolished its contents before chucking it on the floor and walking to the "interrogation room" as he liked to call it. But it was more like a cell. He looked through the gaps between the metal bars on the door to see Bonnie and Jeremy stood before Shane who sat on a chair in the middle of the room.

"It'll just be easier if you tell him, Shane."

"I need assurance I won't die after I do." Shane said.

Damon walked through. "I'm team Bonnie on this one."

"We won't let you die." Bonnie said, turning to Damon. "Will we?"

"Me?" Damon asked innocently. "Why would _I_ let him die?"

"Damon." Jeremy sighed.

"What the hell is this?" Elena demanded, walking in. "Bonnie, Jeremy, there you are! I've been looking for you."

"We're trying to find out where the cure is. Everyone else is off to get Elijah but non of that matters unless we know where to find the cure." Jeremy told her.

"Go on, then." Damon challenged, folding his arms across his chest as he leant against the wall.

"I know where the cure is, but not exactly where. That's where Jeremy comes in."

"Where is it?"

Shane grinned. _They really have no clue, do they?_ He thought.

* * *

After putting out the fire, Andrew turned back to the table.

"Where is she?" one of the vampires bellowed.

"Where's Caroline?" Andrew asked.

* * *

Alice and Kol flashed into the club and up the stairs to where everyone seemed to be gathering. Alice pushed through the crowd of vampires.

She saw Caroline standing behind Andrew.

"I'm here." Caroline said. Andrew turned and saw the blonde vampire.

"No!" Alice screamed, but Caroline had already thrown the stake into his chest.

Caroline grinned wickedly as Andrew's body fell to the floor. Klaus, who had woken up just in time to see it, stood and watched her in awe. The veins beneath her eyes had turned black. He saw her grinning and his eyes widened. This wasn't Caroline. She would never grin like that at death.

"What have you done?" Alice gasped.

"I've done what I was built for." Caroline said. Her tone was sarcastic and Stefan was taken aback at the malice behind her voice. She sounded like Katherine.

One of the vampires who had told Klaus that he was not afraid of him screamed. "They killed Andrew!"

Everyone in the room whispered to each other for a good few minutes. Each one more shocked than the next. Andrew had helped all of them at some point. That was his line of work. He got people what they needed. And now, he was dead.

"Kill them!" someone shouted from the crowd. It was like a fire igniting. It was that quick. The crowd charged towards them with one thing on their mind, blood. Their blood.

Klaus flashed to Caroline and grabbed her hand, pulling her a long. Stefan and Rebekah's hands entwined with each other. They all ran down a set of stairs to the main floor and towards the club's exit, but there was a wall of vampires in their way.

"I guess we'll have to fight, love." Klaus said as he squeezed her hand. If these vampires thought they could lay a finger on her, they thought wrong.

"Step back." Alice told Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan and Kol. After a moment, when nobody had moved, Alice grabbed Caroline by the shoulders.

"Do it." She told the other hunter. Caroline grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"I have the headstone. It is a- curio, if you like. A souvenir."

"This." Jeremy said, pointing to the grey rock in the corner of the room. Shane nodded.

"Do you recognise it?" Shane asked them.

"Recognise it? It's a damn rock!" Damon exclaimed.

Bonnie walked closer to the rock. Why should she recognise it?

"No." she answered.

Jeremy stood next to her. "I don't either."

Damon and Elena walked towards it. It just looked like a rock. It was a light grey with dark grey patches and an uneven consistency. He'd seen rocks quite like it a long time ago when-

"No." Elena said, interrupting his thoughts.

* * *

_Damon kicked the football in the air before catching it. He walked along through the woods, Stefan and Alison next to him._

_"We're almost there." He told her._

_"Damon, I am not a child." She told him. It was still strange to hear her speak. He hardly saw her, but her accent had changed so much since they were children._

_"Obviously." Stefan said as he ruffled her hair._

_"Do you see anything on my hand?" she asked, seeing the small ink pattern on her hand. _

_"No." Stefan told her, not sure why she was asking._

_"What do you think about Katherine?" Damon asked her._

_"I don't know her yet, but I would like to." She said. This made both brothers smile. _

_"And what do you think about Richard?" Stefan asked._

_A blush crept up Alice's cheeks. "I don't know." Is all that she said. Stefan raised an eyebrow at her._

_"We're here!" Stefan grinned as he ran towards the waterfall. Alison grabbed the football from Damon and threw it to Stefan. Stefan tossed it from one hand to the other._

_"It's on!" Damon declared._

_"Prepare to lose, brother." Stefan said. Alison jumped onto a rock as Stefan threw the ball towards her._

_"Pass it to me!" Damon yelled._

_"No, pass it to me!"_

_Alison tossed it in the air. In that moment a strong gust of wind blew and knocked her slightly. The ball went in the wrong direction and landed on a rock at the top of the waterfall._

_"I'm sorry." She said. _

_Damon and Stefan turned to each other, a knowing grin on each of their faces._

_"First to get it, wins." Stefan said._

_"Prepare to lose, brother." Damon said. _

_"Go!" Alison yelled. Both brothers began climbing across the rocks. Soon they were on top of the waterfall. Damon leaped a rock ahead of his brother. The ball was in his sights. Just one more jump. He jumped onto the rock holding the ball but the rock was wet. He slipped and fell off the edge of the waterfall._

_"Damon!" Alison screamed. Luckily, he had gripped onto a rock. The rest of his body dangled over the side of the waterfall and water sprayed him in the face. Stefan was quick to get to his brother. Alison climbed up the rocks as quickly as she could._

_Damon saw the grey rocks he was clinging onto. For a moment, he feared they would be the last thing he ever saw before an eternal sleep._

_"I've got you." Stefan said as he grabbed onto his brothers arms, struggling to pull him up. The security of someone Damon loved nearby made him less fearful. He realised Stefan was trying to pull him up, and this pushed all thoughts about death out of his mind. He sighed. His brother was never the strongest. Where he lacked in strength he made up for in speed. _

_"Hurry up, then!" Damon snapped, not particularly wanting his legs to continue to dangle in the air for much longer._

_Alison appeared next to Stefan. The two of them pulled up a tired and slightly embarrassed Damon. _

_"I still won." He grunted, breathing heavily. Stefan rolled his eyes. _

_"You're welcome, Damon." he said, out of breath like his brother._

_"Are you alright?" Alison asked._

_"I'm fine!" Damon said. Not wanting to damage his dignity any further._

_"You're strong, Alison." Stefan told her. "How-"_

_"-We'd better get home." She said. _

_"Yes." Damon agreed. He was quite excited to get back to Katherine._

* * *

Alice grinned back at Caroline and looked down at the floor, stepping back so that she was next to Kol. he saw the concentration in her eyes. All the vampires before them gripped their heads and screamed in pain.

"Anneurism!" Somebody shouted. Rebekah realised that the rest of the vampires in the club behind them were cursing and evidentally feeling the pain as well. So why wasn't she? Neither were her brothers, or the Salvatore's or Caroline. However every other being in the club was hurt by the supposed anneurism.

"They have a witch!" Another cried.

Caroline did not know what was happening, she only knew that somebody, somewhere, had just helped them all out a great deal. Klaus and Kol rushed forth and in a few moments had each ripped out the hearts of several vampires. Alice and Stefan were next, Alice snapped their necks before Stefan ripped out their hearts.

Caroline and Rebekah then followed. Caroline saw a vampire standing slowly, still gripping his head, however he lunged towards Klaus when the originals back was turned. Caroline flashed in the way and forced her hand inside his chest. She sensed the vampire's heart just millimetres from her fingertips. She looked up to his face and saw the pain striking him like lightning. She grinned as she saw it. An indescribable hunger came over her. She didn't know what that hunger was, but it felt good. Powerful.

"Let him go, Caroline." Alice said.

"What?! No. You know I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

"I don't know how to stop it! I need to do this!" Caroline said.

"I suppose you do." Alice sighed. But the conversation was far from over.

Caroline ripped the heart from the vampire's chest. The veins beneath Alice's eyes turned black, as did Caroline's. And then, Klaus turned just in time to see Caroline eat the heart. It was quite unlike anything he had ever seen.

Everyone stopped killing the defenceless vampires as a silence spilled into the room. The vampire's were no longer gripping their heads.

Caroline would swear she heard Alice curse underneath her breath. "Kill them!" the large crowd of vampires roared.

* * *

"Oh my God. You've outdone yourself this time, professor." Damon spoke.

"Why, thank you, Damon. That sounded almost like a compliment."

Damon snickered, "Take it however you want."

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"He's here." Damon replied. A grin growing rapidly on his face.

"Who's here?" Jeremy asked. Damon shook his head at Jeremy. He wasn't the brightest, was he?

* * *

A vampire lunged for Rebekah and Kol, Klaus and Stefan flashed in front of her and swiftly took the vampire out. Stefan dropped the girl's heart onto the floor.

"Come for us, if you dare. But you will lose." Klaus roared. "You all know who I am! You all know I could kill you without hesitation, and you choose to defy me? I am giving you all a second chance! Are you prepared to throw it away?"

There was muttering amoung the crowd.

"We are the Mikaelsons!" he bellowed. "The original family! You had best remember that!"

* * *

They got back into the hotel and walked to the lift.

"I'm sorry about Andrew." Stefan told his sister.

"I would have killed him if she hadn't." Alice replied.

"Then why did you react so badly?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

Alice grabbed Caroline by the arm and dragged her into Klaus and Caroline's room.

"Get off her now!" Klaus growled.

Alice made Caroline sit in the chair. Caroline didn't complain. She had a distant look in her eyes.

Alice found some rope and tied Caroline to the chair. Klaus pushed her out of the way and began un tying the restraints.

"I wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't dare speak!" Klaus bellowed before gripping his head in pain.

"I wouldn't do that." Alice repeated, amusement in her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"I'm setting a fire in your brain."

"STOP!"

"Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes, fine!" he growled. He stopped gripping his head and stood up slowly as he felt the pain subside.

"When Caroline killed Andrew, she started something. It's going to be hard to stop, but she's going to want to kill every vampire and she will stop at nothing. But, this is Caroline. I don't think she will take to this...Well."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you should keep her away from wood and sharp objects." Alice said before leaving the room.

"Go." Klaus told everyone else. Kol left the room and just Rebekah and Stefan remained. "Leave."

"Come on, Stefan." Rebekah said gently.

"I can't leave her, not now." Stefan said.

"I can take care of her." Klaus said, irritated that he was still there.

"I promised her!" Stefan raised his voice. "I promised her I would never let anything happen to her!"

"Stay here." Caroline's quiet voice came. "Please, Klaus. Let him stay here."

"Fine." Klaus growled. Rebekah took the hint form the glare her brother was sending her way and left the room.

* * *

Rebekah walked into Alice and Kol's room. She saw them both sitting on the sofas in silence. She sat next to Alice.

"I didn't know you could set fire to brains." Kol said, breaking the silence.

"That's because you're a jerk who thinks by threatening people's lives you can get what you want. You don't care about anyone but yourself and you don't even try to get to know them. You just care about getting under their clothes." she said indifferently.

Rebekah's eyes widened. Kol was about to say something, when a phone started ringing.

"Damon." Alice said.

"What's up with you?" Damon asked. Usually she would say 'Hello, Damon', or something other than just his name.

"What do you want?"

"I have some good news." he said, "We know where the cure is."

Rebekah leaned forward.

"Good for you." Alice said.

"Don't you want to know?" he asked.

"I have feeling you're going to tell me." she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Go on, guess."

"Mount Everest." Alice answered almost instantly. Damon laughed.

"No, it's a little easier to get to than that."

"The Pacific." Rebekah said.

"Oh, hello Sexy Bex. Where's Stefan? I've been trying to call him but he's not answering."

"Oh, don't worry Damon I'm sure he knows how you feel about him." Alice teased. Damon smirked.

"Where is it?" Kol asked.

"Oh, _you_." Damon said bitterly. "Wait, Alice, you haven't-"

"-Leave it alone, Damon." Alice scowled.

"Fine." he said, but he had no intention of leaving it alone.."You have one guess left." Damon answered. "Think closer to home."

"Wait...You don't mean..."

"Yes." Damon answered. "The cure is right here. In Mystic Falls."

.

* * *

**A/N**- **Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You seriously make my day:)**

**I have made the cure in a different place to what it is in in the show. Just for the purposes of the story. Also, I have altered this chapter hours after it was published having mixed up characters dialogue. I'm a perfectionist, okay?**


	14. Chapter 14 - By The Light Of The Moon

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter ( its not likely) and are still enjoying this story I really really do! (again,not likely)

* * *

**X**

* * *

Stefan, Klaus and Caroline sat on the sofas in silence.

"I wish we could of had a little bit of fun in the club before _he_ ruined things." Caroline spoke bitterly about Andrew. Stefan knew something was wrong, Caroline was so unlike herself. Earlier she had been cocky and ecstatic but now she was moody and quiet.

"Well, at least we didn't kill too many vampires." Stefan sighed.

"That's not a good thing, Stefan!" she snapped.

"Caroline, tell me, what do you want to do?" Klaus asked.

"Right now?" she asked. Klaus nodded. "I want to kill Stefan. I want to kill Rebekah. I want to kill Kol. They might make nice carpet rugs, like those bears posh people have."

Stefan's mouth formed an O as he stared at her.

"But you don't want to kill me?" Klaus asked carefully.

"No. Why would I? If you die, I die. I'm not stupid."

"Why do you want to kill me?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Because you're a vampire. It's disgusting." she replied. Klaus shared a worried look with Stefan. "I want to kill you the most." she said, folding her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Why?" Stefan asked, failing to hide the look of hurt cross his features.

"You're a ripper who killed innocent people. I want to kill Klaus too, but I can't, like I said before."

"I think we need Alice." Stefan told Klaus.

"Great." Caroline said, perking up. "I like Alice. I can tell she likes me too. I can also tell she wants to kill you all as well. But she hasn't. I'll fix that." she shrugged, "Maybe we can kill vampires together. That would be fun. Vampire hearts taste nice."

"I think you're right." Klaus said to Stefan.

* * *

"Where in Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asked.

"Alice knows." Damon said.

"Damon, I'm tired. Just spill it out already. Today has been a bad day I'm going to have to clean up Caroline's mess and I have just been in a vampire club. I haven't killed in a long time and I know I can't do that because when I start it's almost impossible to stop and I don't exactly want to kill you or Stefan. I'm staying in a hotel room with the world's biggest ass who is an original. I'm in a room with two originals at the moment and I want to kill them even more than normal vampires because if they die, so does their bloodline, and that's a tempting thought. So, if you don't mind can we speed up this conversation?"

"You're sharing a hotel room with Kol?!" Damon yelled into the phone. Alice put the phone on the coffee table so that his yelling hurt her ears less. Vampire hearing came in handy, except when someone was screaming down your ear.

"I'm not too happy about it either but when life gives you l-"

"Yes, she is. If you have a problem, by all means kill me." Kol spat, "But you need my blood."

"Don't say that word." Alice sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"Where is the cure?" Rebekah asked.

"Alice knows." Damon repeated. "She saved my life there once."

Alice lifted her head up and sat normally once more, she leaned forward.

"The day everything started." she said, her face had turned pale.

"Yes." Damon said. Rebekah noticed he seemed almost...Sad.

"Alice." a voice said from over the phone.

"Atticus." she replied.

"How come you call him by his first name?!" Kol yelled, outraged.

"We can't get to the cure yet." Shane said.

"Why not?!" Rebekah demanded.

"We have to wait until the full moon."

"Why is it always the god damn full moon?" Rebekah exclaimed.

"_I_ don't know!" Damon snapped. He was obviously annoyed about it as well.

"Right, Damon we'd better go. Stefan will want to know." Alice sighed.

"Call me soon. And stay away from Kol... Just, come back."

Normally Alice would have argued that she was more than capable of making her own choices, but she was so exhausted she couldn't even be bothered.

"Goodbye." she said before ending the call.

"Are you all right Rebekah?" Kol asked.

"I'm sick of this. Now we have to wait almost an entire month!" Rebekah exclaimed. "We'd better go tell Stefan." she sighed.

* * *

"Stefan." Rebekah said as she entered.

"Alice!" Caroline grinned as her hunter friend came inside. "I'm glad to see you. Now, can you please take me back to the club and teach me to kill more vampires?"

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked Rebekah who seemed upset.

"We've just been on the phone to Damon." she replied.

"What did he want?" Stefan asked as he embraced her.

"He knows where the cure is." Rebekah said into his chest.

"Where?" he asked, pulling away slightly so he could look her in the eye.

Rebekah and Kol turned to Alice. "We saved Damon there once. It was the day when...Everything started."

Stefan's eyes widened in understanding.

"When what started?" Klaus asked, "Where is it?"

"It's in Mystic Falls." Stefan surmised.

"That was easy." Klaus answered. Too easy, he thought.

"The spell which opens the tomb has to be done on the full moon." Rebekah said sourly. That'll be why, Klaus thought. Stefan groaned.

"Alice!" Caroline whined." Vampires, killing, lets go!"

"Caroline, I'm not going to let you kill any vampires." Alice sighed.

Caroline looked as though someone had just waved a bar of candy before a five year old and then eaten it right before their eyes.

"But, Alice, don't you see? If we don't kill them then they'll kill the humans." she said, tears forming in her eyes. She stood up, her arms extended by her sides. She began to sob loudly. "I don't want them to die!"

Klaus stepped forward to try and console her somehow, he hated seeing her in such a state.

"Get away from me!" she cried. Alice stepped towards her.

"It's fine. You're fine. It's all...Fine." she said soothingly as the blonde embraced her. Caroline held on tightly as though her life depended on it. Alice looked shocked, to say the very least.

"Well," Kol muttered. "She's a handful."

Alice and Caroline broke apart and glared at the original.

"She's all over the place. It's confusing what's happening to her. Don't you dare patronise her, Mikaelson."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Salvatore_." Kol smirked arrogantly and gave her a wink, causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"I want to go home." Caroline said turning towards Klaus. "Now. I want to go home now."

"What's going on?" Elijah ask as he entered the room, but he was interrupted when two bodies fell to the floor.

* * *

Klaus flashed and caught Caroline's head before she fell to the ground.

"Caroline." he said, baffled. He picked her up and laid her to rest on the sofa. In the background he could hear concerned voices, but they were muffled and he payed no attention to them. He shook her gently. Her eyes were closed and she was truly a mesmerizing beauty.

He shook her arm gently. "Caroline. Wake up, love."

She didn't respond.

"Caroline." he said, slightly louder.

Still, there was no response.

"Caroline!" he yelled. He turned to Alice, to demand what was happening, but she was gone. He looked down and saw Stefan and Kol beside her lifeless body. He turned back to Caroline and knelt down once more, his fingers caressing her golden hair. It was so soft.

"Come back to me, sweetheart." he whispered, "Please."

* * *

Caroline felt the cold air hit her as she stood slowly. She knew where she was, and immediately her breath hitched. No, she didn't want to be there. She shook her head. She wasn't supposed to be there. She was in the hotel room and Alice stood next to her.

"What's happening to me?" Caroline asked shakily. "Oh, God. Stefan. I was so horrible to him. What's happening to me? Why am I acting like this?!" she yelled, hot tears fell from her eyes and they stung her cheeks.

"I think a lot is happening and you're having...Mood swings." Alice replied. Caroline bit her lip and willed the tears to stop. To her surprise they did and she wiped the salt water from her cheeks.

"Hello, child." a familiar voice came. When Caroline heard it she instantly felt safer.

"Why did you bring us here? Bonnie's worried about you-"

"- Calm down, child. Tell Bonnie I'm fine. I brought you here, because I need to tell you to stay away." Sheila replied.

"Away from where?" Caroline asked.

"The other side." the witch answered.

"Let me get this straight, you brought us over here, to tell us to stay away?" Alice answered, her eyebrows raised.

"If there were another way I'd have done it." the witch said, almost losing her patience.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because, he's watching you." Sheila spoke, her voice quieter.

"Who's watching me?"

"Silas. He's on the other side. He has been for a long time. He's in a separate part of the other side. He can only contact souls as tormented as his. Killers."

"Originals." Caroline said, her eyes widening. Mikael, Finn...Esther. "Why would he be watching me?" she asked. The thought of Silas watching her made her feel the bile rising in her throat.

"He isn't watching you. But if you kill more vampires he will."

"Wait." Alice said, "Are you saying he's watching me?"

"Yes. But if Caroline kills many more, she will catch his attention."

"I'll stop." Caroline said, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. Then, darkness overcame her.

* * *

"Caroline," Klaus said as he eyes fluttered open. She saw his eyes light up as he saw her. Caroline Forbes was never one to specifically rebel against opinion or society, but she always did what she wanted. She could blame it on many things.

The way his eyes watched her intently, as though she was the most precious thing in the entire history of forever.

The way his face glowed when he smiled at her, and the dimples which made her feel warm inside.

She could even blame it on her state of mind, that she was confused. But when she opened her eyes, all rational thoughts seemed to be just out of reach.

She sat up slowly and it was almost like nobody else existed. Muffled voices spoke from somewhere in the distance but she payed no attention to them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers became lost in his soft hair. She saw him look at her with shock but then his eyes quickly changed to resemble something she did not know, but it didn't matter; and she didn't think a moment on it because she felt his strong arms slide around her waste, pulling her closer. She was pressed up against him and she felt like that was the one place in the world she belonged. It was home. It was almost as if this was fate or destiny, her body fit perfectly against his. Time went slowly, and before she could fully register what was happening, his lips were pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and answered the kiss gently, but it quickly turned more passionate as if their need for one another suddenly intensified. She pulled away for breath even though she knew she wouldn't die without it, and she looked into his eyes. She had never had a kiss like that in her entire life.

Klaus had been waiting for this for what seemed like a thousand years, and he supposed he had been. Never had one kiss left such an impression on him. He searched her eyes, hoping beyond hope she would not run from his arms. He didn't think he would be able to handle that. He didn't think he could ever let her go.

"How cute." a distant voice came, but they payed no attention to it. Alice elbowed Kol in the ribs.

Stefan stood still, not knowing what to do. He didn't suppose anyone else here had an objection to this. Everyone decided to leave the two alone, even if Alice had to drag Kol out.

"What happens now?" Caroline asked quietly as they both knelt on the floor, still holding onto each other.

"That's up to you." he said. It was up to her, but usually when Caroline made a decision, whether she realised it or not, it was influenced by her friends somehow.

"Can you just hold me?" she asked as she yawned a small yawn.

Klaus smiled happily at this. He picked her up as if she was the most delicate thing in the world and carried her into his room. She liked it immediately. It smelled like him. He lowered her carefully and lay her on the bed before lying next to her and holding her in his arm. Their eyes locked and his roamed her blue green orbs.

"Stay with me." she whispered.

He said something in reply, a word. She couldn't quite catch it. Then sleep came.

* * *

"Where are they?"Elijah asked.

"Still upstairs." Rebekah answered as she took a sip of coffee. They sat in the hotel bar at a table.

Stefan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She's fine, Stefan." Rebekah assured him.

"I know. I just... Worry about her. She's my best friend." he sighed.

"Oh no, I'm sure my brother is treating her excellently." Kol grinned.

* * *

"Wake up, Caroline." a voice whispered. Caroline slowly opened her eyes to see Klaus siling back at her.

"We're leaving soon. Do you want help packing your things? Perhaps you should call your mother."

"Yeah I probably should. Klaus, I..."

"We can talk about it later." he told her. She smiled gratefully, because if she was honest, she had no idea what she was going to say.

* * *

They all sat on the plane and felt it take off into the air.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry." she told him as he sat opposite her.

"It's fine, Caroline. Honestly. You can stop apologising." he told her.

"No, it's not. It's not 'fine'. 'Fine' is the word people use when it's not 'fine'. And it isn't, Stefan. I should have never spoken to you like that..."

Stefan waved his hand dismissively. "Caroline, honestly, it's _OK._ I know you didn't mean it."

Caroline relaxed into her seat. She looked around, Alice's face was still pale and she sat with Elijah to her left and Kol to her right.

"Are you OK?" she asked her hunter friend.

Alice's eyes widened in warning. It wasn't much of a message, but Caroline knew what it implied. Nobody could know.

"What happened to you two anyway?" Rebekah asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"We..." Caroline paused ot look at Alice. "We just passed out."

"For no reason?" Elijah asked in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe.

"We were on the other side." Alice told him.

"What?!" asked Klaus, turning to Caroline. "What happened?"

_It better not have been Mikael,_ he thought bitterly as he clenched his fists.

"We saw Bonnie's grams." Caroline said.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"She said that Caroline should stop killing vampires." Alice answered.

Somehow, Caroline didn't think anyone quite believed her.

She stared out into the sky through the small window. It was dark and the stars twinkled, illuminating the dark sky. She didn't feel scared, because he was next to her. She felt safe. She didn't quite know what she was doing, but that was for later. She closed her eyes and imagined the air touching her mouth was his lips against hers. She smiled to herself.


	15. Chapter 15 - He's Different Now

**A/N: PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER.** Okay, so well this chapter goes into a lot about Caroline's past relationship with Damon and how it was very abusive and it talks things like that or to do with that. I just want to warn you in case any of you reading this find subjects like rape an offensive or disturbing topic. To the rest of you, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**X**

* * *

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed as she ran towards her friend and wrapped her in an embrace. "Where are your things?"

"They're at my house." she replied dryly. She did not enjoy how close the vampire was to her, and she had to focus very hard on keeping the veins beneath her eyes invisible.

"Oh." Elena said, pulling away. "How was your trip?"

"Fruitful."

The atmosphere had suddenly turned awkward. Elena motioned for her to step in, and Caroline walked into the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Hello, Elena." Rebekah said as her and Stefan exited the car and walked towards the Boarding House.

They walked inside to see Damon.

"Hello, brother." the eldest Salvatore said as he saw his brother. "Welcome back."

"What are you even doing here, Elena?" Alice asked. Stefan was just thinking the exact same thing.

"I live here now." Elena told her. "It's just until I'm human again. Jeremy's ...condition... is unpredictable."

Rebekah suddenly became angry. This meant Stefan would not only be seeing Elena everyday, but living with her too.

"I thought you had moved back home." Stefan said.

"I did. But now I'm living here again." Elena answered.

"So, tell us about your trip." Damon said, sitting down. Everyone did the same. Alice and Caroline looked angry, to say the very least.

* * *

"An entire club filled with vampires?" Elena asked, her eyes wide.

"That's what Stefan just said, isn't it?" Alice snapped.

"How did you get out?" Elena asked, trying her best to ignore the hunter.

"Klaus helped us." Caroline said. "Plus, we can take care of ourselves."

Elena and Damon looked confused, but only for a moment before conversation resumed.

"So," Damon said, "What was it like sharing a room with Kol?" he asked.

"That really isn't any of your business." Alice said. Damon rolled his eyes, failing to hide his angry expression.

"You and Kol shared a room?" Elena asked.

"Yes, they did." Stefan said, "So did Rebekah and I."

"Wait... If Alice and Kol shared, and Stefan and Rebekah shared... You said you only booked three rooms." Elena gasped. Her and Damon turned to Caroline.

"Wow, she does maths." Alice said dryly. "She's a keeper, that one."

Rebekah snorted.

"Tell me you didn't, Caroline. I never thought you were an idiot!" Damon said, standing slowly, anger evident in his face.

"I had no choice! Besides, we were in a suite and there were two bedrooms. Not that it's any of _your_ business!"

"Caroline, how could you share with him?" Elena asked. "After everything he did to me. To all of us."

"It wasn't my choice! How could you be with Damon after everything he did to _me_?" Caroline demanded as she too stood up, anger boiling inside of her. Soon everyone was stood up.

"What did he do to you?" Alice asked. Stefan's eyes widened as he remembered his sister was still there, and she had no idea of what Damon had done to Caroline.

"He's different now! He's changed!" Elena said.

"And Klaus hasn't? How would you know that he hasn't Elena? You don't even know him. You haven't seen the parts of him that I have, just like I haven't seen the parts of Damon you have!"

"That's different. Klaus killed Jenna! He would be prepared to kill any one of us!"

"AND YOU WERE PREPARED TO KILL THOUSANDS OF VAMPIRES FOR YOUR OWN GOD DAMN HUMANITY! But in doing so, you lost it anyway." Caroline screamed. Elena closed her mouth, she had never heard Caroline yell before...Not like that.

Caroline had had enough with all of them. Quickly she flashed out of the Boarding House.

"Damon, what did you do?" Alice asked, not looking him in the eye.

He shared a look with Stefan.

"Answer my question. What did you do to her?"

"Please, Alice." he begged, "Don't do this to yourself."

"Answer me." she said. Her voice was shaky, cold, and distant.

* * *

A horrible smacking sound echoed around the room as Alice's fist connected with Damon's jaw.

"What's going on?" Kol asked, having just entered the house.

"I have no idea." Rebekah replied, a blank expression upon her face.

"Damon!" Elena squealed as she quickly held onto his arm, stopping him from falling to the floor. She saw his face and was sure his jaw was broken.

"How could you?!" Alice yelled. "After everything!" Her voice sounded as she was crying though she wasn't. She stormed out of the Boarding House without a word.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Elijah asked in the mansion.

"We wait for the full moon. But, before then I think it's high time Shane told us everything." Klaus said. Before anyone could say another word, Alison Salvatore barged into the Mikaelson mansion.

"What's wrong, darling?" Kol asked her as he appeared behind her. "What was all that about?"

She walked until she stood directly infront of Klaus, her eyes only on him.

"I want you to kill Damon Salvatore."

Stefan ran into the mansion and grabbed Alice by the shoulder. "Come on, come home." he told her.

"Get off me!" she spat. Stefan stepped backwards but he didn't leave.

"What is this?" Klaus asked.

"Alice, don't. You'll regret this." Stefan told her.

She laughed humourlessly, "No I won't. I want him dead."

"Alice, he's your brother." Stefan pleaded.

"No, he isn't! I refuse to believe that I am in any way associated with that horrific excuse for a vampire!"

"What has he done?" Klaus asked, becoming more and more confused as to why she would want her own brother dead.

"A better question would be, what_ hasn't_ he done."

* * *

Caroline ran into her room and locked the door behind her, she felt like crying but she refused to. She refused to be weak.

Reaching under her mattress she revealed a diary. She hadn't written in it in years, so she decided to start. She had only written one entry, and decided to rip out that page. She grabbed a pen and tucked herself under the covers so she was warm. Sighing, she put pen to paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_This almost seems childish. Keeping a diary. So, for arguments sake I'm going to call it a journal. I'm writing in you, I guess, because I need to get some feelings off my chest. I can't tell anyone. One whiff of me coming into any sort of physical contact with Klaus and they turned on me like wolves. I'm just glad they don't know about the kiss. God knows how Damon would have taken it._

_I've just come back from Chicago, and I'm kind of glad. It's good to be home, but at the same time... I miss him. (Him? I meant to write it.) I felt like I could be myself there. Because they wouldn't judge me. I surprised myself on the trip. Rebekah and I are definitely closer. You might even call us friends, although it is early days. My point is, they wouldn't judge me, they all saw me kissing Klaus and they haven't brought it up, which makes me wonder who my real friends are. Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah, Alice, Elijah, even Kol... They never once on that trip made me feel pressured into not doing something or doing something. I guess it's not Elena's fault. Or Bonnie's. But they'll always be best friends, and I will always be their second choice. The one they come to at a last resort._

_Back to Elena, I will never agree with her killing Kol just so she can get the cure, but I do understand it. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that because she has been through a lot._

_I liked the trip because I felt free. When I wasn't being a psychopathic killer I enjoyed myself, at least._

_Then there was the kiss. I'm not gonna lie, because who lies in a journal? Nobody. This is where I should tell the truth. So, honestly, it's the best kiss I've ever had. And that scares the hell out of me. Don't get me wrong, I agree with Elena earlier, he did kill Jenna, and that's hard to look past. But I want to look past it. I do. I've seen his humanity. I don't think many people have. I know he can be saved, I just... I don't know what I should do now. When he wrapped his arms around me in bed, I've never felt safer. __But it's all so complicated. And I have enough of my own troubles. I know he's in love with me. But he's lived for a thousand years. What if it's some sort of phase? I'm being stupid and insecure, but I just... I don't know anymore. It's hard to know how you feel when you don't truly know who you are._

_I still don't know what I'm going to do now though. I might just avoid him, but that's pretty impossible. Still, It's worth a try at least. ANYTHING to avoid more drama._

_I can hear someone about to come to the front door, I better go._

_- Caroline F._

_._

Caroline put her book back beneath her mattress and climbed out of bed as she heard the frantic knock at the door.

"Caroline!" Stefan's voice came. Caroline rushed to the door and opened it quickly.

"What's wrong?"she asked. Stefan's eyes were wide in panic.

"You have to stop him... I'm think you're the only one who can."

* * *

Stefan and Caroline clambered out of the car. She saw Klaus stood outside of the lake house with Kol and Elijah. Alice was leaning against the wall of the house with her back and an unreadable expression on her face. She saw inside the house Damon and Elena stood by the doorway. It occurred to her that they had been invited inside, so they were protected from Klaus.

Caroline ran with Stefan until she was next to Klaus. He glared at Damon. Kol and Elijah stood behind him, a meter away.

"Klaus. Please, stop. You don't have to do anything." Caroline begged.

"Don't have to do anything?!" he asked incredulously, his eyes fixed on Damon. "I'm going to kill him. Slowly. Painfully."

Caroline turned to Alice, "Why would you have told him?!" she yelled.

The blonde moved from the wall and looked back at Damon with a look of utter resentment before disappearing into the woods. Kol flashed after her.

Damon's face was hard like marble, but his eyes were filled with hurt.

Caroline sighed. "Look, Klaus. Please don't kill him... For me."

"I'm killing him for you!" he snapped, turning to face her. "So he can't lay a finger on you again."

"Klaus, _please_." she begged. "He's different now. He's changed."

* * *

Alice sat on the ground, her back against a tree. She brought her knees up to her neck and rested her chin.

"Why would you tell my brother?" Kol asked, standing before her.

"I have my reasons."

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Caroline and I are just... Painfully similar."

"What happened?" Kol asked.

"Why do you care?"she retorted, but received no answer.

"I was human and...Well, you probably know about Katherine. How she was with both of my brothers." she sighed as she began the story. "I spent most of my human years in England at Boarding school. Thus; my accent. My mother told me it was because she would not lose me as well, I didn't know it at the time, but she was talking about the Council. She knew she would end up losing both Damon and Stefan to it. She knew that one day they would end up being obsessed with killing vampires like my father, I guess. She didn't want that for me. She didn't want me to obsess over killing vampires like they would. It's actually pretty ironic." she laughed humorlessly.

"I'd come home every few months. Then, when I was sixteen, I came home and I stayed. I met Katherine and we became friends. She introduced my brothers and I to a friend of hers. My parents let him stay with us. I didn't know it, but he was a vampire. He took an... Interest in me."

"What kind of... Interest?" Kol asked, fearing the answer.

"Every night he would..." her voice trailed off. "Sometimes, he would get mad at me. He would hurt me too. He used to compel me, so I wouldn't tell anyone. Damon and Stefan both found out at some point, but he compelled them too. One time, he hurt me. Like, really bad. Katherine fed me her blood. I think she figured out what was happening. Anyway, the next night he got more mad, because Katherine had threatened him. He killed me. I became a vampire. That was the day Katherine faked her death. The day Stefan and Damon became vampires."

"How long did it go on for?" Kol asked, his fists in balls at his sides.

"A year. I was seventeen when I died-"

"A YEAR?!"

"Kol, calm down." she said standing.

"What was his name?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill him."

"No, you can't!"

Kol looked at her, completely baffled.

"I want to be the one to do it." she explained. He was silent.

"No wonder you wanted to kill Damon." he muttered.

Her eyes widened. "Damon."

* * *

Alice and Kol flashed back to the lake house.

"Perhaps Caroline is right." Elijah said, looking to Elena. "People can change, sometimes."

"I don't care if he's changed that doesn't change what he did." Klaus spat.

"Please, don't kill him." Alice begged.

"You've changed your tune." said Klaus.

"He's my brother." she said, turning to Damon. "I don't want him to die."

Kol looked at her for a long moment. "Maybe this should be his second strike. If he makes another, he's out." he said fairly, swinging an imaginary bat in the air.

He had probably been watching too much baseball lately.

"Klaus." Caroline said, holding onto his arm. He turned and looked down at his arm and then up into her eyes. "Don't do this."

They held one another's gaze for a long moment. He turned towards Damon.

"Get out of my face."

Damon and Elena's hands entwined before they disappeared into the distance.

"Thank you." Caroline told him. "You didn't have to do that, so...thank you."

"You asked me. I didn't do this for_ him_." he replied. "I did it for you, Caroline."

Caroline swallowed, guilt forming inside of her. She found herself wanting to... Be able to be with Klaus like he wanted her to. But she couldn't. It was too confusing. Everything was changing too quickly for her taste.

"It was all for you."


	16. Chapter 16 - You Contradict Yourself

Caroline sat down in the bar grill quietly. Klaus sat beside her. They had been silent the entire journey back from the Lake House.

"You OK, Care?" Matt asked as he appeared behind the counter. He eyed Klaus suspiciously.

Caroline sighed. Of course, they left Matt out in the dark.

"Was everything alright... In Chicago?"

"Yeah. It was... _fine_." she smiled a small, almost sad smile.

Matt seemed to pick up on this and his body language changed slightly.

"Would you like a drink?" Matt asked.

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"I ...don't think they sell it here."

"Oh, well I'm sure we might... Oh. _Oh_." Matt said in understanding, but he showed no fear. For that, Caroline was grateful. She really didn't want to upset Matt as well.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm great. Better than in a long time, anyway." he said, returning her smile before leaving to take someone's order.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked her. Caroline frowned, hadn't he heard Matt just ask her that?

"Nothing's wrong. Like I said, I'm-"

"- 'Fine'." Klaus finished. "That's why I'm asking you what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You contradict yourself, sweetheart."

Caroline's eyes widened as she realised what he meant.

_They all sat on the plane and felt it take off into the air._

_"Stefan, I'm so sorry." she told him as he sat opposite her._

_"It's_ fine_, Caroline. Honestly. You can stop apologising." he told her._

_"No, it's not. It's not '_fine_'. '_Fine_' is the word people use when it's not '_fine_'. And it isn't, Stefan. I should have never spoken to you like that..."_

Caroline avoided Klaus' gaze as she began to speak.

"I've been thinking maybe things could change." she said. "Maybe things could just go back to the way they were. 'What happens in Chicago stays in Chicago'." she mused. "But it's more complicated now. And I don't know what to do."

"Do what you think is right."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you me-"

"- Yes you do, Klaus. What do you want from me?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I want you to look into your heart and realise that you and I... We should be together. I want you to want that. I want you to be happy. To have the life you deserve. I want you to..."

"To be with you?" Caroline asked.

_To love me._

* * *

Elena and Damon pulled up in Damon's car outside of the Boarding House. They sat in the car in silence.

"You did bad things to her, Damon."

"I know." he sighed.

"But you've changed. I can see that. Damon, you wouldn't do that again. I know that."

"You don't have to worry about me Elena." Damon said, opening the car door. "I'm a good boy now."

With that, he slammed the door shut and marched straight into the Boarding House.

Elena sighed before un-buckling her seat belt before following him. As she entered the Boarding House, she saw Alice stood next to Kol, opposite Damon. Stefan stood on the other side of Alice.

"I shouldn't have told Klaus, Damon. For that I apologize." she said, taking deep breaths as though to calm herself down.

"He probably would have found out anyway." Damon shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

"You owe Caroline an apology."

"No, I don't." Damon said. "She's over it now."

"Yes, now, she is, Damon." Stefan said, "But who knows, she's unpredictable at the moment. She could turn on you, and then no one can stop her."

"I can take her on." Damon said defensively.

"Then you're a fool." Kol stated. "A pathetic, young, inexperienced vampire like yourself could hardly go against her and live... Actually, you know, maybe you shouldn't apologize." Kol said with a grin.

Damon was about to retort when a phone buzzed.

Alice plucked her phone from her pocket and read the text. Quickly, she put her phone back in her pocket.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." she said, innocently.

* * *

The next few days in Mystic Falls went by pretty quickly. Damon had yet to apologize to Caroline; much to Elena's disapproval.

_"Damon, please."_

_"Why, Elena? Caroline is fine now!"_

_"No she... She isn't! That's why you have to do it... I..."_

_"What?"_

_"I can't stand the thought of losing you, Damon!"_

With Elena staying in the Boarding House, Stefan had spent an awfully large amount of time with Rebekah, who; had effectively moved back into the Mansion. Elena being in the Boarding House also left Alice to venture off a lot. Everyday; in fact. Whether she spent all her time with Kol or not was undetermined.

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone radiantly through the clouds. Bonnie and Caroline lay on their sun beds in Caroline's back garden. They both wore sunglasses but closed their eyes, each in their own world.

"I love Mondays." Bonnie sighed dreamily.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever known, Bonnie Bennett. I love you, but... Seriously? _Mondays_?"

Bonnie smiled. "Monday is the day of dreams. Peace, beauty, wisdom... They just always have this vibe about them. Yunno?"

"No." Caroline said blankly, shaking her head.

"Saturday's are pretty good too." Bonnie continued. "But nothing beats a Friday."

"I can agree with that." Caroline said.

"The full moon is on a Tuesday." Bonnie said, as though that explained everything.

"And..?"

"Caroline, don't you know anything about Tuesdays?"

"Um... Not really."

Bonnie let out an over the top sigh. "Tuesday is the day of rebellion, courage, victory..."

"Huh... Maybe this will work out after all."

"Why wouldn't it?" Bonnie asked, sitting up and removing her sunglasses.

Caroline did the same.

"It's just...These things don't usually work. Nothing we do ever works."

"Maybe third time's a charm?"

"More like 30Th try's a charm." Caroline muttered.

* * *

"Please, Nik!" Rebekah begged her brother. Stefan entered the room to see Elijah sat in an armchair, reading a newspaper and sipping from a cup of coffee. Rebekah sat next to Klaus on the modern, leather sofa. Kol sat on the other side of the L shaped couch.

"Rebekah, this isn't a good idea." Klaus said.

"Sure it is, Nik." Kol smirked. Klaus glared at him.

"Oh, Nik! It'll be great! You'll love it. Besides, you can always invite Caroline." Rebekah pleaded.

"Rebekah, you're being pathetic. In less than a month we will have found the cure so you can have your wish and be human. What is the point in this?"

"Caroline will be there." Kol said. "Plus, technically we don't need your permission. This is just a courtesy."

"Perhaps it will be a good idea." Elijah said, looking up from his paper. "We do need something to celebrate, after all."

"How about we celebrate Nik getting laid? It is a rare occurrence, after all." Kol grinned.

"Don't make me put you back in your box!" Klaus growled.

"Klaus got laid?" Stefan asked. "Wait... Has this got something to do with..."

"Caroline." Rebekah finished.

"Our Caroline?" Stefan asked, a look of shock on his face.

"Yes. What did you think they did after the kiss in Chicago?" Kol asked as though it was obvious.

"I'll kill you!" Stefan growled in Klaus' direction.

"If I die, then so do you." Klaus said dryly, being rather tired of having to continuously explain this to the Scooby Gang. Stefan flashed out of the room with out another word.

* * *

"I guess we're kind of in the same position, here." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. We're both nuts." Caroline added. Bonnie grinned briefly before her expression turned serious.

"Sometimes I wonder, what happens after... After all of this is over. Do we move on with our lives? And, how exactly do we do that? Don't you ever think about the future?"

Caroline lay back down and returned her sunglasses to her eyes. Bonnie did the same.

The truth was; she had been trying to avoid it. But, she had caught herself wondering, "What next?", she was a vampire. She had a long future ahead of her. But she still didn't know what it held for her.

"Yeah, I do. I guess I just try not to. I want to start living in the moment."

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"Tyler."

Caroline paused.

"Yeah. I miss him being my friend. I need him to be there for me, but he isn't. I still love him. Just, not like I used to I guess..."

Caroline heard her the sound of frantic knocking. By the fact that Bonnie had sat up as well she assumed her friend could hear it too. Caroline flashed to the front door and opened it to see Stefan standing there, a disgusted expression on his face.

"YOU SLEPT WITH KLAUS?!"

Bonnie had just caught up with Caroline. "You did _what_?!"

"Stefan, what are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"You know full well what I'm talking about, Caroline!"

"No, I really don't." she said, shaking her head.

"You slept with Klaus. In Chicago. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you do it in the first place?! A kiss is one thing. But this?"

"Stefan, calm down. I didn't sleep with Klaus. I mean, I didn't have sex with him."

Stefan seemed less tense suddenly, and relief washed over him. "Oh, God." he sighed.

"Come inside. We can all watch a movie and you can explain why the hell you would jump to such a conclusion now. Three days after coming home from Chicago."

"Caroline, I-"

"It wasn't a question, Stefan." she told him.

He smiled. "OK."

* * *

"Why would you even believe for a second something Kol says?" Caroline asked Stefan as she sat down next to him, handing both him and Bonnie each a small tub of ice cream.

"I don't know. Lately you and Klaus have been getting closer..."

"I know." Caroline admitted. "But maybe that's not a bad thing. You said it yourself, Stefan. What makes him any worse than us?"

"Maybe the fact that he's a sociopathic killer." Bonnie commented dryly.

"And I'm not?" Stefan asked her.

"Well... No. You're not. You're good, Stefan." Bonnie stuttered.

"Not always." he said, putting the spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

The atmosphere suddenly turned cold.

"Let's watch a movie. How about... A Rom-Com!" Caroline said excitedly. Bonnie nodded approvingly.

"Care, it's bad enough I'm eating ice cream. You want me to watch a chic flick too?" Stefan asked.

"You're right." Caroline said. "Let's invite Rebekah!"

"I'll second that." Stefan grinned.

"Well, you would wouldn't you?" Caroline asked, eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.

"If we're going to let you near more than one vampire at a time I think we should bring Alice too." Bonnie stated. "Maybe Jeremy would like to come." she added quickly.

"EW!" Caroline squealed, pulling a disgusted face. "You are not going near my bed Bonnie Bennett! Those sheets do take effort to clean you know!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing along with Stefan.

* * *

"Please, Nik. It is a great idea, after all." Rebekah asked.

"Fine." Klaus sighed.

Rebekah grinned.

"So, who's coming?" Elijah asked.

* * *

**A/N- Drop me a little review. Come on. You know you want to.**

**I will post a new chapter the day I reach 120 reviews. :) **


	17. Chapter 17 - Cordially

**A/N: I apologise if you find this a little OOC. But in my story the characters are all nervous about finding the cure because they are scared of Silas potentially being real, so they are all looking for a little fun.. I just wanted to throw in a fun chapter or two; because in a few chapters time there won't be a lot of time for it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline walked towards the door and opened it. She was greeted with Rebekah's unsure face. Caroline didn't know why; but she was suddenly overcome with excitement.

"You're here!" she grinned. "Stefan's through there."

"What exactly is happening?" the original asked as she stepped inside, weary of Caroline's eagerness.

"We're watching a movie. Bonnie and Stefan are trying to choose." Caroline explained. Rebekah walked through to the living room to see Stefan and Bonnie sat on the floor, a mountain of DVD'S scattered before them.

Caroline heard another knock at the door and left the room without a word.

"Hey." Stefan smiled up at Rebekah. "We're going to watch an action film, if that's OK."

"Stefan, we're watching a comedy. Shut up." Bonnie scolded. "Don't you like comedies?"

"My brother's too busy being broody to have fun." said Damon as he entered next to Elena.

"I really am sorry, Care. For yelling." Elena said.

"Me too." Caroline said. "For _yelling_."

"Um, Caroline?" asked Damon.

Caroline's eyebrows shot up. Damon actually looked... Nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um... Fine." she said.

As the two left, the atmosphere in the living room changed. Rebekah glared in Elena's direction.

"So..." Elena said. "What are we watching?"

"We don't know yet." Bonnie said as Elena sat beside her.

A knock sounded at the door. Rebekah, not being able to stand the Doppelganger, raced towards it.

* * *

Caroline and Damon stood in the kitchen. Caroline hadn't wanted him to go anywhere near her bedroom, for obvious reasons.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"Elena wants me to talk to you. To 'apologise'."

"You're not scared of me, are you, Damon?" Caroline asked, tilting her head to the side whilst smirking.

"Yeah. I better watch out. Vampire Barbie's here." he said sarcastically, smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes._ He really thinks he's funny, doesn't he?_ She thought.

"Seriously, though. I'm not going to kill you. At least... not now."

"Oh, I feel _so_ much safer." he said. "I do regret what happened." he added, a little quieter.

"Damon."

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you... But, this doesn't mean I like you."

This made Damon feel better than he thought it would if she did forgive him. "Doesn't mean I like you either." he said, smirking.

"Yeah, but, do anything else and I'll make a scarf out of your intestines." she smiled innocently before walking back into the living room, leaving a baffled Damon behind.

* * *

"Rebekah." Matt said. He stood next to Jeremy and April. April stood beside Matt, their hands entwined.

"Matt." Rebekah said, looking at April coldly. "Hello, April. I almost forgot you existed."

"I've been busy lately." April explained.

Rebekah looked at her's and Matt's entwined hands and her eyes narrowed. "I can see that."

"Uh, where's Caroline?" Matt asked awkwardly.

"I killed her." Rebekah shrugged.

"WHAT?!"

"It's OK." Caroline said, appearing next to Rebekah. "I'm alive."

"Why would you say that?" April asked.

"Because, you're face was the funniest thing I've seen all day." the original said before disappearing into the living room.

Everyone followed into the living room. Bonnie and Elena had arranged spare cushions on the floor so that everyone had room.

"What are we watching?" April asked, sitting down next to Matt.

"The Holiday." Elena smiled.

"What?!" Damon, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy shouted.

"My house. My rules. We're watching it." Caroline scowled.

"Do we have to?" Kol moaned, appearing in the hallway. He stood next to Alice.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Damon grimaced.

"He followed me." Alice said dryly. "Caroline, why didn't you make sure to invite me or Klaus before any more vampires?"

"Why would she invite Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Because she isn't going to kill him, is she?" Alice snapped.

Elena rolled her eyes, wondering why she hadn't learnt to stop asking Alice questions yet.

"I don't know. I guess I thought I could handle it." Caroline said.

"OK." Alice said. "But seriously, you should chose another film. A less cringey one, perhaps?"

* * *

The film started and everyone settled down.

Every few minutes, Damon would turn around to glare at Kol who was sat next to his Alison. Rebekah kept on glaring at both Elena and April whilst Stefan rolled his eyes every time a cheesy line was said on screen. Which was a lot.

Jude Law sat at the table drinking hot chocolate with his two kids and Cameron Diaz.

"Oh my God!" Caroline gasped. It sounded more like a groan. Everyone turned to stare at her. "His accent!"

The words came out of her mouth before she even realised she had thought them. Her cheeks burned red as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Caroline," Stefan said, "Did you just-"

"-No." she said quickly. Too quickly.

"Well, I didn't realise you and my brother had mutual feelings." Kol grinned.

"I did." Alice said, proudly. "And I bloody well hope you just like _Klaus'_ accent." she added darkly.

"Ooh, jealous,darling?" Kol asked smugly.

"No."

"Guys!" Caroline yelled. "I do not fancy Klaus! What's wrong with saying I like his accent?!"

"When you say it as though you're having an orgasm." Kol said pointedly.

"I did not! And I was talking about Jude Law, NOT Klaus. Why would you even think that-"

"-Shut up! I want to watch the God damn film, OK?!" Rebekah yelled. Everyone fell silent.

Stefan gave her an appreciative smile.

April stood up and the room erupted into moans.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Rebekah spat.

"I am!" April retorted. "Um... Caroline? Where's the bathroom?"

"That way." Caroline said, pointing in the right direction.

"Um... Thanks." April said.

"Caroline, you shouldn't be ashamed if you have feelings for Klaus. It's OK. Damon and Elena can hardly judge you." Alice told her.

"So, not wanting our friend to get hurt is a bad thing?" Elena asked. She knew Alice would get mad, but she didn't care.

"No, but killing an original is. Look, I would understand if you were me, or Caroline. But if we can control ourselves then so can you. I think you're just bored, Elena. What with no one trying to kill you at the moment you can't play the 'princess in distress' card. You can't control what she does, or even call her a bad friend for who she has feelings for. Because how many times has she risked her life for you?"

"I don't have feelings for Klaus." Caroline said, inhaling.

Kol coughed loudly "Denial." he said.

"I do not have feelings for Klaus. I do not have feelings for Klaus. I do not have feelings for Klaus." Caroline repeated, over and over, her eyes closed with a determined expression on her face. Maybe that way they would listen.

Matt sighed. "Why would Caroline have feelings for Klaus anyway?"

Caroline stopped speaking and her eyes widened. She turned to Kol, pleading him not to say anything. He pretended not to notice.

"Oh, you don't know?" Kol grinned.

"Know what?" Matt asked.

Kol shrugged. "Don't ask me."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

"But they did kiss." Kol finished quickly.

Everyone turned to stare at Caroline.

"Didn't you just earlier tell Stefan they slept together? How can we believe a word you say?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"Stefan was there and so was Alice and Rebekah. Isn't that right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stefan said.

"Kol, seriously? Why do you feel the need to make up such lies?" Rebekah added.

Kol glared at Stefan, before turning to Alice. "It did happen, didn't it?"

Caroline removed her face from her hands. Alice turned to look at Caroline, before turning back to face Kol.

"Kol, I think maybe you're seeing things. Might want to get that checked out." she said, trying her best not to smirk.

"Liar. I knew Caroline wouldn't do that." Damon commented.

"Yeah, she wouldn't go against us like that." Elena added. "Isn't that right, Caroline?"

"..._Yeah._" she said.

"On a lighter note, we're throwing a ball." Rebekah said, grinning.

"_Another_ one?" Damon asked tiredly. "Well, might want to get a few blood bags ready Kol, you're gonna need them to heal when I'm done with you."

"Yes. On Friday." Rebekah said, ignoring Damon who was being glared at furiously by Kol. Alice put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Friday's are good days." Bonnie thought aloud.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Don't ask." Caroline groaned.

"Friday is the day of romance." Bonnie explained to Stefan, ignoring Caroline's comment.

"Oh, so I assume Caroline will be going with Klaus then?" Kol grinned. Caroline, outraged, threw a very lethal cushion at Kol who knocked it aside with ease. Alice, however, had been the only one continuing to watch the film. So she did not have time to move out of the way before the pillow hit her in the face.

"KOL!" she screamed. She grabbed the cushion and whacked it against him in the gut.

"Relax, darling." he laughed. "It was an accident. Besides, Caroline did it. Not me."

"Kol, I am perfectly capable of telling which direction an object came from." Alice said dryly.

"Well, then you'll know it was Caroline." he retorted.

"Kol, _darling_?" Alice asked him, battering her eyelashes.

Kol grinned, "Yes, darling?"

"Shut up." she scowled.

"You two don't seem to be getting on very well." Damon smirked, "Seeing as you've been spending so much time together the past few days."

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked.

"Oh, don't act like that. I know you two have been together."

"As much as I would like to say Yes, the answer is No, we haven't." Kol said.

"But... Where have you been the last few days then, Alice? You have hardly been at home. Care to enlighten us?" Damon asked.

"Not really, Damon. No." Alice replied. "Say, Rebekah? How about you tell us more about this ball?"

Rebekah sighed. She debated whether to continue watching the film or talk about the ball . She chose the latter.

"Well, it's invitation only and we haven't discussed much else yet. That reminds me, I need to go shopping."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Bekah, you have enough gowns."

Rebekah puffed out her chest indignantly. "You've slept with enough women and you insist on 'wooing' more. So don't judge me, OK?"

"You're just jealous." Kol said.

"What? Of you sleeping with loads of women? No thanks." she said. Stefan laughed.

Everyone in the room began to feel uncomfortable at the sudden turn of conversation.

Caroline, however, enjoyed that they had moved on from the whole 'her and Klaus' topic... She didn't have feelings for him anyway.

"Did you say invitation only?" Alice asked in an attempt to change conversation. She had no interest in hearing about Kol's past... Business.

"Yeah, why?" Rebekah asked.

Alice shot Elena a smug look. "No reason."

"Is anybody actually gonna watch the film?" Jeremy sighed.

"I doubt it." Rebekah muttered.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Caroline exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. "I'm going out. You may let yourselves out."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To shag my brother." Kol shrugged, as though it was obvious.

"EW! Kol, don't put pictures like that in my mind." Rebekah complained.

"Why would you think about Nik naked anyway?"Kol asked rhetorically. "Believe it or not, Bekah, I don't always think about you and your incestuous thoughts before I speak."

"Woo! Go girl! Get some original dick!" Alice laughed.

"As if Caroline would." Damon smirked.

"Why is that so far fetched? You did."

Kol turned to face Damon. "You slept with my brother?"

Alice and Damon burst out laughing.

"Correction- sister." Damon said pointedly.

"Um... Guys." Stefan said. "Caroline's gone."

All heads snapped to the hall to see it empty and the door open.

* * *

Caroline huffed. She had had enough of them and their immaturity. As if there was anything going on between her and Klaus. Pfft. No! Not now. Not ever, and that was final.

But she had to admit it had hurt her how Elena and everyone had reacted when they heard about the kiss which, thanks to Alice Stefan and Rebekah she had avoided having to explain or excuse. Since when was it anyone's business who she kissed anyway? Tyler was out of the picture anyway.

She felt a pain in her chest at the thought of Tyler. She still loved him but something had changed. She didn't love him like before, but she didn't feel the same emptiness. The emptiness she felt when she fell out of love with Matt. Which could only mean one thing.

She had feelings for someone else.

"It's Klaus, you know." A british woman said. She turned to the right to see Alice walking beside her. "I know you're scared."

Caroline scoffed. "I am not scared."

Alice smirked. "Liar. Of course you are. Your friends matter to you, as does their opinion. You're scared of losing them if you do what you really want."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And what is that?"

"Klaus."

Caroline smacked her forehead with her palm. "Seriously? I'm walking to the Grill to get away from people going on about it!"

"A.K.A. Running from your problems. Look, you have one life. Even for us vampires... Who knows when it will end? It could be five hundred years or even five seconds from now. Word of advice, don't live with regrets. You won't be in this situation forever, Caroline. Soon, you'll move from Mystic Falls and so will Klaus leaving you to go crazy over what could have been. You'll drive yourself insane looking over every detail, wondering why you didn't take a chance and follow your heart. You don't love him but you and Klaus... I do believe there are certain people in this world who just fit together. There are reasons for and against, _sure_. But you two just work. But you can't be governed by a woman who plays two brothers against each other. You can't let these people, who aren't exactly perfect, to stop you from following your heart."

Caroline sighed. "I can't."

"Why?"

"You're right. I don't want to lose my friends or my mom, but..."

Alice sighed. "You're scared of living aren't you?"

Caroline nodded. "I just... I'll always be a kid. Physically and mentally. I don't want to grow up. I don't want to watch my mom or the people I love die."

"You know what's worse?"

"What?"

"Putting your life on hold because tomorrow is scary. Of course it is. But who better to protect and love and care for you than a one thousand year old hybrid who has met millions of women but only has eyes for you. Somebody who is capable of doing terrible things but cares only for you. You feel like second choice, I can see it. But with him?" she shook her head. "No. He would put you first."

"I can't." Caroline said adamantly, shaking her head. Alice sighed.

"Remember, every choice has its consequence. And we have eternity to suffer ours." she said before flashing into the distance.

* * *

Alice flashed into the woods where no human or supernatural could hear her. Just on time, she got a call.

"My favorite vampire." Alice smirked. She was glad to receive a call from her best and oldest friend whom both considered one another family.

"Any news?"

"Nope. Nothing to report." Alice replied.

"You better not be lying."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, go back to daydreaming about Em."

"He hasn't told anyone about me being where I am... Has he?"

"Not to my knowledge." Alice replied.

"Good. Call me if anything important comes up."

"Will do. See you soon, my favourite Doppelganger."

Katherine chuckled. "Well,I _am_ the best one. See ya, Al."

* * *

Caroline walked into the grill and froze as she saw the familiar man sat at the bar drinking. She'd have to face him at some point. Caroline took a deep breath before sitting next to him at the counter and ordering a drink.

"Little early, don't you think?" she asked him. He smirked hearing her voice.

"Bekah's been pissing me off. I figured rather get drunk than have to threaten her with a dagger and make her even more moody." he said.

Caroline rolled her eyed as she took a sip of her drink. "What's your excuse?" Klaus asked.

"People are annoying." she stated simply. Klaus nodded.

"Apart from me." he added. She smiled at him and shook her head mischievously.

She leaned forwards so her lips were a centimetre from his ear. She whispered softly and unintentionally seductively. "You're the _worst_."

* * *

**A/N- Not a lot of Klaroline but... Well, I AM giving you a ball, guys. Will update soon!**

**Please tell me what you think in your reviews x**


End file.
